Baby Toes and Marriage Bliss
by coffeebeanner
Summary: This is a story of Erin, Jay and baby Elizabeth. Marriage is swell, babies are cute! Combine the two? SO FLIPPIN' ADORABLE! (Formally posted as Some Bunny Loves You [Easter Oneshot]) Rated T for slight adult content/humor.
1. Some Bunny Loves You

"Jay!" Erin stood outside the bedroom door, a baby on her hip. "Come on out; Lizzie and I want to see you." Erin placed a gentle kiss on top of the infant's soft curls. Her big green eyes looking up at Erin's hazel ones. "Right Lizzie? Say Daddy come out!" Erin tried her best at a baby voice.

"I'm never coming out!" Jay huffed through the closed door. "Not looking like this."

Erin chuckled softly, her dimples deepened. "Come on. I'm sure you look cute." Erin waited a few seconds before hearing Jay stomp closer to the door, turning the knob slowly. Erin smiled widely once she saw her husband standing in front of her, "Where's the nose?"

Jay sighed and walked back into the room. "I look ridiculous." He looked over at his daughter, who gurgled a laugh. "See even she agrees."

"Oh hush." Erin walked to her husband, adjusting the rabbit ears he wore on top of his tousled brown hair. She placed a kiss on the rubber mouth piece he had covering his nose. "I think you make a cute Easter Bunny." She looked at her husband up and down. He wore a full bunny costume, ears and all. It even had a cotton puff as a tail.

"She's not even eight months old." Jay pointed to Lizzie, who had fallen asleep on hers mother's breast. "She could care less."

Erin swayed their daughter lightly, still not leaving her husband's gaze, "Just one photo?"

Jay sighed, "Fine." Erin smiled grinned, her famous dimples appeared. "But I swear if this photo gets to any of the guys, I will never let you live it down!" He warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Erin waved her husband away as she grabbed her phone from the dinning room table. "Hop on the couch." Erin giggled at the pun, "Sorry. Totally didn't mean that."

"Uh huh." Jay rolled his eyes, "Sure you didn't."

Erin just smiled coyly. "Sit mister. So I can place little miss here on your lap."

"Shouldn't we wake her?" Jay took Lizzie from Erin's arms. The baby stirred a little but didn't wake.

"You wake her and you will never live it down!" Erin sternly said as she snapped her nursing bra back in place and smoothed out her black camisole she wore.

"Okay. Just take the picture." Jay urged as he stared down his daughter, a smile plastered on his face.

"Say, 'Happy Easter'" Erin took a few pictures with her phone, once content, she sat down next to her little family.

"So explain to me why I am the only one in a costume?" Jay wondered, moving around at the discomfort from the bunny tail.

"I have a little Easter outfit of Elizabeth but I don't want to put it on her now; she might get it ruined."

"What about you?" Jay looked at his wife, "I mean I love the outfit you have on now, but it doesn't scream Easter." Jay noted his wife's form fitting tank top and pair on yoga shorts she wore, clinging in all the right places.

Erin swatted her drooling husband in the shoulder, causing his gaze away from her chest. "Don't worry I have something planned." She stood up and started to tidy up the apartment.

"I'm going to put her in the bassinet," Jay shuffled his rabbit clothed feet across the living room to the small bassinet. He brushed his calloused fingers to his daughter's rosy, plump cheeks; smiling as he did so.

Erin tossed a few pieces of junk mail in the recycling bin, organizing the clutter from the kitchen counter. "Here." She tossed some dirty dish rags to her husband, "Can you put those in the laundry basket?"

"Yep." He took the rags to the basket, tossing them in. He looked around their bedroom picking up some of the mess. With an eight month old and a him just starting back to work, the apartment got out of hand. Thankfully no one who stopped by seem to mind. Atleast they didn't dare to mention it to the new parents. Jay glanced at himself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the couple's bedroom door. He laughed lightly, he shook his head at the fact that Erin was able to convince him into this costume. She knew he would doing anything for his daughter, and she knew how to milk him dry.

Jay undressed out of the white fur and into some tan slacks and a nice button up shirt. He fixed his gelled hair a bit before heading back to the main room, seeing his wife had the living room and kitchen tidied up. "Need anything?"

Erin scanned the room, shaking her head, "Nope, everything is as good as it'll get." She smiled as Jay kissed her neck, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Jay." She hummed, turning her head up for better access.

"Lizzie is sleeping." Jay murmured, nipping and biting at his wife's collarbone.

"Yes." Erin sighed, "Lizzie is sleeping. Four feet away."

Jay grunted as he was pushed away. "She isn't going to know what is happening."

"No." Erin warned, "But her mother will. Besides, I have to get dinner started."

"Screw it. Let's have take out." Jay pleaded half heartedly.

"You're only saying that because you want some lovin'." Erin retorted as she started to move around the kitchen, gathering ingredients for a ham glaze.

"Can't blame a guy. We have a new born that seems to interrupt everything." Jay sighed softly. It had been months since him and Erin had been intimate. They have came close on a few occasions but would be interrupted by a whaling baby or an alarm clock setting off.

"I know." Erin whispered, she too missed their 'alone' time. "Don't worry Babe, soon."

Jay nodded slowly, silently keeping her to her word. "So can I help you with anything?"

Erin looked away from the pot she stirring, "Could you start peeling those potatoes?" She pointed to the bag of golden spuds.

Jay grabbed a vegetable peeler from the silverware drawer and a bowl for the scraps. He sat and peeled the potatoes, ever so often looking up at his wife with a smile.

Once everything was set and ready for dinner, the couple waited in the living room, watching the television.

"What about this one?" Erin showed Jay her phone, a picture of Jay and the baby from earlier. Jay had a huge goofy grin on his face and Lizzie peaked her eyes open a tad.

"That one is cute," Jay commented, "But I like this one." he swiped his finger two times to the left, showing his wife a better picture.

Erin smiled, "I agree." She saved the picture to her 'favorites' file on her cell phone, backing it up to her SD card.

"We still have thirty minutes until the ham is done…"

Erin cut off her husband, "We are not having sex Jay!"

Jay threw his hand up in defense, "I wasn't even thinking that!"

Erin blushed, "Oh."

Jay's eyes widen and he let out a low laugh, "Dirty bird Lindsay." He joked.

"It's Mrs. Halstead." she pointed out, as if he didn't know.

Jay shook his head, "I was thinking about getting Lizzie dressed that way you can change too. Maybe we can get a photo of all three of us."

Erin nodded, "Sounds great." She kissed her husband before sauntering off to the bedroom to get dressed.

Jay took Lizzie from her bassinet and took her into the nursery, placing her firmly on the changing table. He dressed her in a new diaper and the outfit Erin had picked out. It was a little top with a bunny on it and a pink tutu to match. Jay smiled as he saw Lizzie stir awake, her chubby legs kicking.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Jay cooed bringing Lizzie to his chest having her rest her head on his shoulder. "Let's show Mommy what a pretty girl you are." He walked to the bedroom, opening the door a tad, seeing Erin sitting on the bed, zipping her navy blue dress. "And there is my other pretty girl."

Erin smiled and gasped, seeing Jay and Lizzie in the doorway. "Hey munchkin." she pinched lightly at her daughter's cheeks.

"What about me?" Jay joked.

"Hey Handsome." she pinched Jay's cheek too. "Happy?"

"Oh yeah." Jay stuck his tongue out to his wife, who just laughed. "So picture time?"

Erin glanced at her reflection, she straightened her dress and ran her hand through her curls, combing them lightly. "Ready."

Jay, Erin and Lizzie all smiled as Jay had set the timer on his phone. Taking three photos with one click.

An hour later the family gathered around the dinner table. Jay served him and Erin while Erin was too busy feeding Lizzie.

"Dinner is delicious Babe," Jay scraped the crumbs from his plate to his fork, leaving his plate clean.

"Thanks Honey, the potatoes are perfect." Erin smiled to her husband. "Well done peeling them."

"I know." Jay laughed cockily causing Erin to just shake her head and match his laugh.

Once everyone was done eating, the dishes went in the sink to soak and leftovers were stored and put into the refrigerator. Erin and Jay bathed Lizzie and dressed her for bed. It was little past 8:00pm when the couple were heading to bed.

Jay sat on his side of his bed, striping his feet of his socks; wiggling his toes free. His back was turned away from the bathroom door when Erin made her way out.

"Hmmm." She cleared her throat loudly, causing Jay to turn to her attention.

"What on Earth?" Jay stood up from the bed, dropping his socks. He moved closer to his wife who wore a skin tight, pink nightie. In her golden brown locks was a headband with little bunny ears on the,

"You like?" She turned around giving her husband a view of a little rabbit tail on her butt.

Jay attempted to pick his jaw up from the ground, wiping the drool from him lips. "Happy Easter to me!" He picked his wife up unexpectedly.

"Jay Halstead! Put me down!" Erin screamed.

Jay stopped before dropping Erin lightly on the mattress. "You wake up Lizzie and you never let it down." He hushed, seduction in his voice.

Erin pierced her lips tightly shut, "Shut up and kiss me." She urged as her husband found his way on top of her, hovering inches above her.

He stopped once his lips were tantalizing close to Erin's, "One condition."

"Yeah?" Erin reached to capture his lips with hers.

"Keep the ears on?" Jay growled causing Erin to let out a laugh and nodding in agreement.


	2. Peas and Playfulness

**Hello guys! **

**So I know I posted this as a one shot (Some Bunny Loves You) but I just loved this little family so much I couldn't just leave them! Now it'll be renamed Baby Toes and Marriage Bliss. This story will be what I write during my "writers block" of my other Chicago PD story Shelter. If you haven't read that one already, you should check it out!**

**I will post on this story sparatically and it will be starting when Elizabeth is eight months old (like in the Easter chapter.) But if you would like to see flashbacks or have any ideas you like to see then review and let me know. I'd love to hear from all of you.**

**Lastly, I didn't have anyone edit (aside from Spelling/Grammar check on Word) so please pardon any mistakes. **

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Erin slowly drifted to sleep as she nursed her daughter. Lizzie came down with a cold a few days ago so Erin wasn't getting much sleep. She was up with the wailing baby every hour. Whether is was a wet diaper, a feeding or to be given antibiotics Erin slept when she could. Which meant dozing off during a feeding. Hey, if Lizzie could sleep while she eats, Erin could sleep while she feeds.

Jay started back to work at the peak of Elizabeth's illness. Before work he'd pop his head into the nursery to hear the soft sniffle from the baby and a few wheezing breathes as her nose and chest was congested. This morning, he found his wife asleep in the glider with the baby nestled into her breast. He smiled to himself before he tried to quietly exit the room.

Erin woke to the sound of a creaking wooden floorboard. "Hey." Her voice was raspy from sleep.

Jay cursed himself as he stared down at his foot that rested on the loose plank, "Go back to sleep."

Erin sighed as she looked down at her daughter. She ran her fingers through the soft curls, "I should put her in her crib."

"No, no. I'll do it." Jay tiptoed to his wife as he cradle his daughter in his arms. "You get some sleep."

Erin sluggishly got up from the rocker, adjusting her nursing bra and the Lucky Brand t-shirt she wore that originally belonged to Jay. "She didn't even nurse long."

"She's not feeling well Er," Jay commented. He looked down at his sick daughter. He let out a sigh as he gently moved her soft brown curls from her forehead. He used the back of his hand to feel her forehead, "She's feels like her fever broke."

Erin smiled softly, "Good. The antibiotics must be working." She came behind her husband, wrapping her small arms around him feeling his abs tense then relax at the touch. "I just hate seeing her so helpless." Erin mumbled into Jay's back as she placed a kiss on his shoulder blade.

Jay turned to pull his wife from behind him, having her rest into a side hug. "You are doing everything you can Erin. You are a great mother."

Erin nodded and slowly pulled away as she felt her eyes water. She walked out of the nursery to the their bedroom.

"Babe," Jay spoke softly as he stood in the doorway of the joining rooms. He watched as Erin busied herself with folding laundry avoiding making contact with her husband. "Erin."

Erin wiped her tear away with the back of her hand and tossed a pair of socks she just cuffed together in the empty laundry basket. "What?"

Jay walked over and sat down on the bed where his wife sat, he removed the onesie she had in her hand. "What's wrong?"

Erin shook her head and let out a deep sigh, "I'm just drained. This week has been so hard."

Jay listened and nodded, "I still have a week of furlough I can use."

"No." Erin quickly said. "You already used two weeks worth."

"Erin." Jay grabbed his wife's hand in his. "Hank understands that I have an eight month old at home. Not to mention your dad would anything for his granddaughter."

Erin chuckled softly, "He loves that girl." She ignored the 'dad' comment. She was far too tired to spat with Jay on the label he teased her with.

"Do you want me to stay home today?" Jay wondered, needing an answer soon.

"No." Erin gave her husband a weak smile. "You go."

Jay hesitantly nodded, "If you need me…for anything…you call. Understand?"

Erin grinned widely and her voice was rasp with seduction, "Anything?"

Jay growled before he placed a kiss to Erin's temple. "Get some sleep. You are clearly delusional."

Erin rolled her eyes and protested, "I am not!"

"Oh really?" Jay arched an eyebrow to his wife. "You would sacrifice sleep for me?" Erin pondered for a moment; "The soft mattress, warm sheets and that huge ass body pillow you needed…you'd give that up for sleep draining sex?"

Erin looked behind her at the king sized bed. The bed did look extra comfy and it was like it was calling her. The way the mattress memorized the curve of her body or the way her head sunk into the satin covered pillow. "No." Erin said meekly.

"As much as that kills my ego," Jay joked, "I understand." He placed a kiss to her lips before pulling away and looking into her gorgeous hazel eyes, "You get some rest. I'll be home for dinner."

Erin nodded, "Okay."

**BABY TOES**

"There's my beautiful family." Jay said he entered the living room.

Erin sat on the couch with her legs curled under her as Lizzie was teething on a small rubber ducky, her head resting in Erin's lap. Her big green eyes looking up at her mother. Erin smiled down at her daughter who popped the ducky out of her mouth to blow spit bubbles.

"Oh really?" Erin cooed at her infant daughter. "Tell me more."

"Me too." Jay said taking a seat next to his daughter. He tickled the baby's socked feet, causing her to squeal. "Some one is doing better."

Erin nodded gratefully, "So much better." The mother ran her fingers through her daughter's curls, "Right Elizabeth?"

"That's good to hear." Jay watched as in daughter kicked her feet against his palms. He ducked his head to nibble at her tiny toes, which caused another squeal to echo through the apartment.

Erin laughed as the baby was too surprised at her impressive vocals, "She even ate some peas."

"Oh peas?" Jay exclaimed, "Yummy smooshed peas."

"She seemed to enjoy them."

"I can tell," Jay looked at the green stained bib she wore. "Did Momma enjoy some too?" Erin turned her head to the side and looked at her husband puzzled. Jay reached over to place his index finger to the middle of Erin's chest, "Saving some for later?"

Erin sighed as she noticed small green blobs of peas on her yellow blouse, "Great, another shirt ruined." She stuck her tongue out to her babbling daughter. "Little Missy, mama can't have nice things anymore."

"Give it," Jay held open his hand, "I'll soak it to see if we can get the stain out."

"I don't think you'll get it out." Erin protested as she tried to chip away at the dried peas.

"Erin will you please just give me the shirt?"

Erin sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Jay grinned widely as his he watch his wife strip of her shirt, leaving her a lavender lace bra.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth, Halstead." Erin couldn't help but blush as Jay's eyes stared at her chest.

"I can't help it," Jay smirked, "You are beautiful."

"Uh huh, sure" Erin honestly didn't feel beautiful. Most days her hair was put in a messy bun, her face was clean of makeup and she dressed in leggings or sweats with a ratty old t-shirt.

"You are Erin." Jay brushed his thumb to her cheek forcing her to smile. He gently picked up Lizzie who had fallen asleep, bringing the baby to his chest before giving Erin a long, passionate kiss. "The most beautiful woman in the world." He stated as he pulled away.

Erin grinned widely, her famous dimples deepened. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jay gave her a wink before toying with the strap on her bra. He quickly pulled the strap, causing it to slide off her shoulder, slightly exposing her right breast. "Oops."

"Halstead!" Erin growled as she quickly brought the strap back to her shoulder. "Go do the laundry!"

Jay chuckled as he stood up with Elizabeth and Erin's shirt flung over his shoulder. "I couldn't help it. You are just so irresistible."

**BABY TOES  
**

Jay walked out of the bathroom, steam following him as he just finished showering. His air was still damp as he ran a brush through it. Erin laid down in the bed, her side table lamp lit as she read through a magazine.

"Is she sleeping?" Jay looked into the crack in the door leading into the nursery.

"Yeah. She has a clean diaper, a full tummy and Vick's on her chest." Erin informed and let out a sigh of content.

Jay walked over to the dresser looking for a pair of pajamas bottoms to wear. Erin quietly slid from under the covers and tip toed behind her husband. She quickly pulled at the towel that hung low on his hips, watching it pool to his feet.

"Oops." Erin coyly said as she leapt back into bed, nose diving into under the covers.

Jay slipped into a pair of boxers before meeting his wife under the comforter. His fingers found her stomach, tickling her until she could breath. "Oops? Really?"

"I couldn't help it your just so irresistible." Erin mocked as Jay's fingers rested on the hem of her t-shirt. Erin hummed as she felt his fingers lift her shirt up. She brought her lips to Jay's just as he brought the shirt up and over her head.

"You are beautiful." Jay groaned as he admired his wife's body. "I didn't tell you before, but I'm loving this bra." He toyed with the lace detailing of the underwire. "Is it new?" Jay kissed the valley of her breasts. He rested his chin there, staring in awe at his wife.

Erin ran her fingers through the damp hair. "Yeah it is." She giggled as Jay kissed her cleavage again. "Don't plan on staying in a nursing bra forever. Plus, I wanted to treat myself to something new."

"You're not just treating yourself." Jay groaned, "This is defiantly a treat for me too."

Just as Jay went to kiss Erin, cries echoed the couple under the covers.

"Got her." Jay kissed his wife before sliding out from under the comforter; he stumbled to his feet but balanced himself to walk over into the nursery.

"What's a matter baby girl?" Jay cradled the baby against his bare chest. "Shhh…it's okay."

Erin appeared in the doorway, still only dressed in her new lavender bra. "Is she okay?"

"She doesn't feel hot." Jay pressed his lips to the baby's head. "She's not wet either."

"Maybe she's hungry." Erin commented walking over to close the distant between her and her small family. She held out her arms, "Come her Lizzie Toosh."

Jay placed his daughter into her mother's open arms. "Do your thing."

Erin laughed and placed a kiss to the baby, whose let out a small cry as her paitence wore thin. "Shh…" Erin hushed getting comfortable in the glider. Elizabeth's cries only got louder as Erin tried to pull down her bra. "So this new bra…not my friend at this moment." Erin huffed.

Jay sensed the frustration and picked up his daughter, giving Erin time to get settled. Once Erin was ready Jay handed Elizabeth back to her. "Now time for the boob."

Erin rolled her eyes at her husband's comment. "Say if daddy keeps teasing me, he isn't going to see these for a while."

Jay walked over to his Erin on her cheek, "I'm only kidding." He then kissed his daughter who nursed hungrily. "We can share them."

"Oh, Halstead." Erin sighed before flashing her husband her signature dimples.

**So what do you think? Would you like to see more of this little family? Review please :D **


	3. Interuptions, Confessions and Apologies

**Wow! Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I was surprised at the amount of feedback I got on this story.**

**I have the next chapter half way done :) So I will update in a few days. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think of this chapter. Also review if there is anything you'd like to see happen. FYI: I have flashback planned through out. So they will be in _italics._**

* * *

Jay sat at the counter, reading _The Chicago Tribune_ and sipping his second cup of coffee. He glanced up at the time on the oven; it was ten past eight leaving him an hour until he had to head off to work. Hank gave the unit a late start since their last case ended around midnight. All that was going to be done today was paperwork. A load of paperwork.

It was relaxing morning. Jay was actually able to enjoy his coffee, eat a decent breakfast and spend time with his little family. Lizzie was in her bouncy chair near the counter next to her dad. The sound of the bedroom door clicked open causing the baby and Jay to turn their head.

Lizzie kicked her feet excitedly as Erin came out, "Hey munchkin." She placed a kiss on top of her girl's curls. Lizzie gave her a grin; showing her two teeths before shoving her fist in her mouth, drool running out and down her pudgy arm. "Tasty, huh?"

Lizzie babbled to herself before a small mirror on the activity tray of her bouncing chair quickly distracted her. She poked at it causing the mirror to turn and spin around.

"Morning." Erin kissed her husband's cheek. She shuffled her bare feet along the cold linoleum floor of the kitchen. "Want another cup?" Erin held the pot coffee up before pouring herself a small cup.

"No. Two is enough…" Jay watched as Erin added a spoonful of sugar into her mug. "Are you sure want to do that?"

Erin raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Do what?"

"Drink coffee." Jay smirked, "I mean our kid is already hyper today."

Erin smiled and looks down at her daughter who let out a loud squeal, proving Jay's remark to be true. "Say 'Daddy I'm not hyper. I'm just happy you are home this morning'. Right Liz?" Erin attempted her best baby voice while nodding her head up and up. Elizabeth nodded as she mimicked her mother.

"I'm happy to be here." Jay said excitedly.

Erin hopped up to sit on the countertop across from Jay who quickly moved the buttered blueberry muffin he had on a small plate, so it didn't get knocked over.

"Besides I pumped earlier." Erin informed, stealing a corner of the muffin. "So, Momma can have a little coffee." Erin picked at the muffin Jay moved, "And a yummy muffin."

Jay smirked as he watched his wife chow down on his muffin. "You know that was mine?"

"We are married now." Erin grinned. "What's yours is mine and mine is yours."

"You are seriously playing the 'marriage card'?" Jay quickly stole the muffin half from his wife's hand and popped it in her mouth before she had a chance to take it back.

Erin's mouth gaped open in shock. "Liz, did you just see what daddy did?"

Lizzie looked up at the sound of her name. She blew spit bubbles and jumped in her chair causing it to shake the rattles and bells on its tray. "Dada!"

"Yes. Dada!" Erin laughed as her daughter became more excited, her arms failing. "He wouldn't share his muffin with Mama."

Jay sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. You can have the other half." Jay brought the muffin half to his wife mouth. Erin smiled and her eyes grew wide as she took a bite out of it. Little crumbs getting stuck to the corner of her lips. She stuck her tongue out to retrieve the crumbs. Jay let out a low growl as he watched his wife innocently tease him.

"More." Erin kept her mouth open as Jay tore a piece and popped it into her mouth; a mashed blueberry remained on his fingers. Erin greedily took his finger into her mouth licking off the blue contents.

Once his finger left the warmth of Erin's mouth he brought his lips to hers. Tasting the butter and blueberries as he swept his tongue along her bottom lip. Erin granted him access and brought her hand to the back of his neck, deepening their kiss even more. She turned her body, bringing her legs on the counter, tucking them under her; balancing herself from not falling off the counter.

The two were too caught up in their make out session to hear the front door open. Footsteps approached before a voice rang through the apartment, breaking the young married couple apart. Giving them a chance to catch their breaths.

"Well good morning Halsteads." Adam Ruzek entered the apartment.

Jay groaned as he pulled away from Erin. He shot daggers at Adam who just stood there goofily. "Don't you knock?"

Erin sighed and jumped off the counter as she crouched down to take Elizabeth in her arms. "Hey Adam."

"Hey there Lindsay." Adam reached to take Lizzie hand, "And hello Miss Liz."

"What are you doing here?" Jay questioned, still upset over the interruption.

"Hank called everyone and said we have the day off."

Jay looked down at his phone that was on the counter next to him, "I didn't get a call…." He noticed the 'Three missed calls' message flashing on his screen. "Huh? I didn't hear it ring."

"Maybe because you two were too busy getting it on?" Adam joked which caused Erin to swat her husband's best friend.

"Oh please! You of all people should know to get it when you can."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Adam wondered where Erin was going with this.

"You're telling me that you aren't sleeping on the couch anymore?" Erin asked, in shock. She walked over in the nursery, placing Lizzie in her crib as her eyelids started to get heavy.

Adam sighed and shook his head. He waited for Erin to return before answering, "Kim is still pissed off about having a beer at Molly's."

"I would be too!" Erin groaned at the stupidity of her husband's bestfriend. "Jay, didn't I tell you when I was pregnant with Elizabeth that if I couldn't drink, you couldn't either?" Jay nodded, "Did you follow the rules?"

Jay swallowed his coffee before answering, "Yeah."

"Liar!" Ruzek called his friend's bluff. "Wasn't it you who did a shot while Kim and Erin took Bryan to the park? Erin was, what? Four months pregnant?"

"Jay! What the hell?" Erin spoke loudly.

"Er," Jay walked over to meet his wife in the middle of the living room. "Listen."

"Shut it Halstead!" Erin moved around her husband avoiding his pleading eyes and attempt to reach for her.

"Sorry Bro," Ruzek bit at his bottom lip nervously. He didn't mean to cause a fight between the two. He also didn't want to get caught in the middle. More than he already was.

Jay waved his best friend off. "It's fine. I'll call you later." Adam nodded and let himself out.

Erin was at the sink, washing a few dirty dishes as she felt Jay wrap his arms around her middle. "Jay, don't."

Jay pulled away and studied the hurt look on his wife face, "Erin. It was just one shot."

"I don't care about the alcohol, Jay. It's just the fact that you broke a promise!"

"I'm sorry!" Jay defended, "I honestly didn't even think about it."

"That makes me feel so much better." Erin grumbled as she turned the water off, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

Jay placed his hands on Erin's shoulders forcing her to turn to face him, his hands fell from her shoulders to her hips. "Erin." He waited until she looked up at him. "I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking about you." He sighed out loud, "I just got caught up hanging out with Ruzek. I didn't mean to lie to you." Erin listened with her arms crossed over her chest, "I love you. You know that. You know that I can be stupid without even realizing it." Erin couldn't help but laugh at that fact. "There's that Lindsay grin." Erin rolled her eyes and huffed. "Please forgive me."

Erin nodded slowly, "Fine."

Jay brought his lips to his wife's forehead, "Let me make it up to you."

"How?" Erin wondered.

"Let me see if Hank can watch Lizzie. I'll treat you to dinner. Anywhere you want to go. We can stuff our faces, have some beers and them come home to a baby free house."

Erin smiled widely, "Anywhere I want to go?"

Jay chuckled, "Yeah. You pick the place."

"Can we get Indian food?"

"Sure." Jay nodded.

Erin knew he meant his apology because Jay wasn't one for Indian food. So the fact that he would treat her to something he didn't like and would even eat it, made her forgive him. "I think that sounds amazing."

Jay sighed out of relief, "I love you Linds."

"You too Halstead." Erin kissed his lips before pulling away slightly, her lips still millimeters from her husbands, "But you still owe me wine!"

"Got it." Jay grinned to capture Erin's lips again, but she spoke again.

"And a shot of vodka!" Erin added.

"You mean I have to take care of a plastered Erin?"

"It's the least you can do since I couldn't drink for nine months!"

Jay laughed as kissed his wife, shutting her up.

**BABY TOES**

Elizabeth gripped her mother's fingers tightly, bringing it to her mouth and covering it in slobber. Erin ran her finger along the baby's gums, "I think she's getting another tooth." She commented to Jay who walked into the bullpen. Even though everyone was off for the day, Jay wanted to catch up on some of his un-filed paperwork he missed since he took furlough.

Jay smiled walking over to his wife and daughter who sat at Erin's old desk. Which Ruzek now claimed. He sat in Antonio's chair and wheeled it over to his family. "Let me feel."

Erin removed her soaked finger as Jay applied light pressure to Lizzie's gums, "Oh yeah, right on the bottom."

"She's getting too big." Erin pouted.

"That she is." Jay let out a sigh as his daughter now gnawed on his finger. "Don't grow up too fast, Missy."

"Dada!" Lizzie mumbled as she spat out her father's index finger.

"Lizzie!" Jay matched her excitement.

Erin giggled at the two, she nodded to Adam and a six month pregnant Kim. "Hey you two! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey." Kim quickly sat in an empty chair, her hand automatically resting on her growing stomach. "I had to come by for some maternity leave papers."

"Oh." Erin nodded, knowing the amount of work ahead for Kim. Even though this was Kim's second pregnancy they had to make sure all of their 'i's were dotted and 't's were crossed. "Where's little man?" Erin looked around the room, trying to spot a toddler.

"Platt is stuffing him with cookies." Adam commented as he hung his coat on the back of his chair that Erin took. He smiled down at his babbling goddaughter. "You didn't feed her in my chair, did you?"

"Yeah." Erin said casually.

Adam contorted his face in disgust. Jay couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing Adam to look even more confused. "Relax man, Lizzie only ate a few Cheerios."

Kim joined into the laughing as Adam groaned loudly. "Not cool man."

"Says the man who enters one house without knocking!" Jay says in a serious tone.

"Get over it!" Adam was hearing about his interruption for the last hours now. Every chance Jay got was resulted in a quip about what his best friend did. Of course it was kept between the two of them and an occasional response from Adam's wife who was in on the act. "Just be glad you have sex."

Kim went to yell at her husband but the sound of Hank groaning filled the room.

"I don't care to hear this conversation." Hank gruffly said as he walked over to the two couples. He had Bryan clinging to his pant leg. "I think he belongs to you."

"Mama!" Bryan grinned widely as he went to hop on his mother's lap; he held a cookie in his hand. "Look it's a cookie!"

"I see that." Kim smiled down at her son before looking up to Hank, "Thanks for bringing him up Voight."

"Someone had to save the kid from a sugar high." Hank smiled back at the pregnant detective before turning his attention to his granddaughter. "Hey there Sweetpea."

"Pa!" Lizzie squealed when she noticed her grandpa standing by her.

Erin laughed and handed her daughter to Hank, "She is all yours."

"What are we going to do?" Hank bounced the giggling nine month old. "Should we play with the shiny handcuffs?"

"No." Jay stated.

"What about my gun?"

"No!" Jay stated again.

"Relax Halstead." Hank said with a chuckle, "I know how to raise a kid."

"Considering how Erin and Justin turned out…I'd beg to differ."

"Hey!" Erin swatted her husband.

"No sex for you." Adam masked with a cough.

Hank shook his head and swayed Lizzie in his arms as he walked to his office. Erin got up from the chair, giving Adam an opportunity to steal his chair back. She made her way to Voight's office. She smiled when she saw Lizzie on his lap, chewing on his finger. Hank had a huge grin on his face as his granddaughter stared intently at him.

"She loves you." Erin quietly said as she sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"That's because she knows how much I love her." Hank smiled, "Her mom too."

"Thanks Hank, I love you too."

"So how are you and Halstead?"

"Good." Erin nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Hank shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "No reason. I just heard some of the comments and thought you guys were having a rough patch."

Erin quickly shook her head, "No. We are fine. Adam is just an ass."

Hank laughed, "Hopefully Bryan doesn't take after his dad."

Erin turned to the open blinds of Hank's office, she could see Bryan squealing as Adam spun in his chair. "Ruzek is a great dad." Adam placed a kiss on top of Bryan's brown spiky gelled locks. His big brown eyes gleaming. "His timing and knocking skills are lacking, but he's great."

Hank nodded in agreement, "So, are you sure you don't mind I take little Miss Lizzie home tonight?"

Erin smiled, "I insist. I know I could use some sleep."

"Good." Hank cooed as he looked down at his sleeping granddaughter. "I'll let you take her home. Just pack whatever she needs."

Erin stood to take her daughter in her arms. The baby stirred but quickly settled down into her mother's chest, her ear hearing Erin's heartbeat. She placed a kiss to the curls and brushed her finger on the soft rosy cheeks. "Thanks Dad."

Hank smiled at the 'dad' remark, "Anytime kid." He got up and led his daughter to the door, "You just make sure you call me if Halstead is being an ass. I can talk some sense into him."

Erin laughed softly, "I think I can handle him."

"Bless him." Hank joked knowing at times Erin can be tougher than him. After all she was taught by the best.

**BABY TOES**

"Jay!" Erin called from the glider.

Jay came rushing in, a worried look on his face, "What's wrong?"

Erin frowned feeling bad she startled her husband, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just need you to grab me two bottles."

Jay sighed of relief before heading to the kitchen cupboard and grabbed two clean bottles. "Here you go." He sat the two bottles next to his wife. "Are you sure two are going to be enough tonight?"

Erin shook her head as she screwed in the two bottles to her breast pump machine, "I pumped when I came home, just in case."

"Do you think she'll take the bottle?" Jay wondered.

"I now it'll be a hassle at first, but she should be fine." Erin hoped. "Right, baby girl? You are going to be just fine at Papa Hanks."

"Papa!" Lizzie giggled as she played on her play mat. She rolled her ball from the mat and crawled over to grab it. Just as she reached the ball, she pushed it further out of her reach causing her to crawl almost out of the room.

"Escape artist." Erin commented as she watched her daughter enter the threshold of the master bedroom.

Jay scooped up his daughter giving her belly raspberries before placing her on the mat. "Little stinker." Lizzie commented with her sticking her tongue out and spitting.

"Do you mind bringing her to me? I'll try and feed her before Hank gets here."

Jay picked up his daughter again and placed her in her mother's arms. He could help but stare as his wife nurse their daughter. Even though he saw it many times before, each time it made his heart flutter at the bond. He was too caught up in awe that he didn't hear Erin calling him.

"Halstead!" Erin shouted, tossing a burp cloth at his face.

"Huh?" Jay blushed at being caught red handed. "Sorry, what?"

Erin laughed, "I asked if you could throw in a few more diapers into Elizabeth's overnight bag."

Jay nodded and walked over the changing table, tossing extra diapers in the bag near the door. "Are you sure you packed enough?" He groaned picking up the full bag.

"I just want to be sure she has everything." Erin watched as her daughter gurgled as she nursed.

"She will be fine." Jay reassured his worried wife. "We need this Erin."

"I know."

"We need a little break. It's only one night. We will be there in the morning to pick her up."

"I know." Erin sighed, "I just worry."

"That's because you are an amazing mom." Jay kissed his wife sweetly.

"You are an amazing Dad." Erin said when he pulled away.

"If it'll make you feel better I'll have Hank call when he puts her down for bed."

"That sounds like a good idea." Erin said in a hushed tone.

The doorbell rang which caused the small family to jump slightly. Lizzie released Erin's nipple for a brief moment but latched back on as she was still hungry.

"Hand me a blanket." Erin instructed. Jay helped Erin cover the nursing baby in case Hank entered the room. "Thanks."

Jay placed a kiss on Erin's cheek before heading out of the room to the front door.

"Hey." Jay greeted the door to Hank.

"Halstead." Hank smiled entering the apartment. "Where's my beautiful girl?"

"She eating with Mama now. But we are all packed." Jay informed. "Erin might have over packed, so you might need a crane to lift the bag.

Hank laughed at his son in law joke, "She sounds like Camille." Jay listened as Hank talked about his wife, with such love, "Camille would pack three bags for Justin when we would only be gone for two hours at the zoo or something."

"I now know where she gets it from." Jay gave his father in law a smile. "Take a seat, I'll check on them."

Hank nodded and walked his way into the living room, sitting on the couch. He placed a few scattered toys from the couch in the small toy bin. "This kid is spoiled."

"I do recall half of those toys are from you, Voight." Jay commented before he popped his head into the nursery where Erin just changed Lizzie into a fresh diaper. "Grandpa is here!"

"Papa!" Lizzie shouted.

Hank laughed as he heard the small voice, he stood up when Erin came out of the room.

"She's has a full tummy and a clean diaper. So she should be okay for a little while."

Hank took a hold of his granddaughter and then placed a kiss on Erin's temple, "Don't worry I will take great care of her."

Erin nodded, she tried to remain calm but failed. Her eyes watered and she shook away the tears. "You make sure you call me before you put her to bed."

"I planned on it." Hank kissed her again, "You two just enjoy each other."

Jay walked to Erin's side to comfort her. "Thanks Hank." He handed the older man the overnight bag.

Erin and Jay walked side by side to lead Hank to the front door, "Love you baby girl." Erin kissed her daughter and inhaled her sweet baby scent. "You be good for Papa."

"Bye munchkin." Jay kissed his daughter too. "Give grandpa hell."

"Thanks Halstead." Hank grumbled before he gave the two parents a smile. "See you in the morning."

"Don't forget to call!" Erin hollered as Hank made it half way down the hall.

"I know." Hank laughed to himself.

"Come on." Jay ushered Erin back into the apartment. "You get your pretty ass into some sexy dress so I can show my girl off." He swatted her lightly on the butt causing a giggle to escape her lips. He smiled, contently as Erin seem to finally relax a little.

**Date night for the Halsteads next chapter! Whoop whoop! :D Plus Hank with baby Lizzie. How cute! **


	4. Date Night and Grandpa Hank

**Hello guys! So thank you for the wonder reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking this story. Today is my mother's birthday so I thought I'd post for it. Even though she doesn't read fanfiction…it's the thought that counts, right? :D**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Jay grabbed a hold of Erin's hand as they walked from the parking lot to the Indian resturant. "This is nice," he stated into the Chicago air.

"Yeah." Erin smiled as she rested her head on Jay's firm shoulder. She placed a kiss to his chest, "This is nice."

Jay gave his wife a quick peck on her curled hair, inhaling the sweet coconut scent of her shampoo. "You look very pretty tonight."

Erin gave him a small smile, "Halstead, you said that already. Once when I was getting dressed, then in the car on the ride here and now."

Jay chuckled, "Well you do."

"Once again, I thank you." Erin moved a strand of hair from her army green, form fitting, knee length dress. "I'm just happy something fits." Erin glanced at her reflection in the store shop window. At that moment, she second-guessed her choice of wardrobe. She let out a sigh at herself as she stared at the small pudge of her stomach. She hadn't lost all of her baby weight, but normally it could be easily hidden with a loose fitting blouse. Nothing like a form fitting dress to show off all of her insecurities.

"It fits you well." Jay couldn't help but stare down at his wife whose face was glowing from the streetlights. She wore the pair of diamond earrings he got her for their one-year anniversary last March.

Erin forced herself to look away at her reflection. She looked up to Jay and gave him a small smile. She reminded herself that it didn't mattered how she looked it was all worth it in the end. She had a beautiful daughter the world's great husband. Erin couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as she recalled the day she loved the most.

"_Jay these are beautiful." Erin gawked at the pair of earring. They sparkled bright as the candlelit dinner reflected on the diamonds. "I love them."_

_Jay smiled happily and leaned in over the white tablecloth that he had set out on the dinning room table. Along with the white china Trudy and Mouch bought them as a wedding gift. He was careful not to get is red tie in any of the dinner he had prepared for this special night. "I'm glad you love them." His lips inches from hers, his breath sent shivers down her spine as she met halfway to close the distance between them. "I love you." was said right before their lips collided. Jay brushed his hand to Erin's cheek, pulling her closer to him. "God, you are beautiful." He growled as he pulled away to catch his breath._

_Erin's head was spinning. Jay's kisses did that to her. He made her heart flutter, her head spin and her stomach flop even after a year of marriage. Jay went to bring his lips back to his wife wanting ones but before their lips touched, Erin blurted, "I'm pregnant!"_

_It was surprise to her when she took a at home pregnancy test earlier that morning. The doctors' appointment at lunch confirmed it to be true. Erin expected Jay to pull away. Instead of pulling away Jay pulled Erin closer to him, crashing his lips firmly to hers. He didn't want to let go, but the lack of oxygen was dire._

"_I'm going to be a dad?" Jay looked into Erin's hazel eyes. _

_Erin nodded as tears began to blur her vision. She felt Jay kiss the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. She giggled at the gesture. Finally looking up at Jay she noticed he too was crying. She smiled widely as she kissed him passionately. "We're going to be parents." Erin commented in a hush tone as a peaceful quietness struck the room._

_Jay skidded his chair back, causing a screeching noise as the legs of the chair hit the wooden floor. He stood up to go to Erin's side; kneeling down and he placed his hands over her stomach, rubbing small circles as he pressed his lips over her shirt. "Hi there little guy." He whispered._

_Erin picked up Jay's head in her hands, a smile still firmly on her face. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Jay kissed his wife sweetly, "Happy anniversary Mrs. Halstead."_

"_Happy Anniversary Mr. Halstead." Jay stood to his feet and quickly scooped his wife unexpectedly, carrying her to their bedroom. "Jay, what are you doing?" She asked innocently, knowing perfectly well what her husband was thinking._

"_We're celebrating." Jay stated as he kicked their bedroom door shut before he placed his wife gently on the bed causing a fit of giggles as Jay's hands found the zipper of her dress._

"_Mommy likey!" Erin joked but her smile quickly fell as Jay moved away from her. "Too weird?"_

_Jay scrunched his nose and held his index and thumb close together, "Just a little."_

_Erin laughed loudly, "Just shut up and kiss me!" _

"What's with that face, Erin?" Jay noticed his wife had a huge goofy grin spread across her face.

Erin let out a short laugh, "Nothing, just thinking about the time I told you I was pregnant."

Jay smiled widely, "One of the very best days of my life."

"What was the first?" Erin wondered.

"Our wedding." Jay stated simply. "Then when you told me you were pregnant which goes hand in hand with the birth of Elizabeth."

"Third?"

Jay held open the door to the resturant, allowing Erin to walk in first. "The third best time would be our first day together in the unit."

Really? Was he serious? Erin let out a low laugh, "Who knew that we'd end up together?"

"I'm sure Daddy Hank wouldn't have even guessed."

Erin poked Jay in the side causing him to wince away from her prodding, "Halstead…"

"Halstead?" The hostess glanced the reservation log, "You're table is ready." The hostess sat the menus down on table and placed a list of their specials for the night.

"What the?" Erin glanced at the table that was set. A glass of wine chilled, a vase with Marigolds in them, which was Erin's favorite flower. There were a few tea light candles that flickered. "Jay Halstead what did you do?"

"Oh nothing." Jay smirked at his wife who stood still in awe. "Just called ahead for a little romance."

"My hero." Erin went to pull her own chair out but Jay was quicker, helping his wife into the chair. "A true gentleman."

"Yes Ma'am" Jay took the seat across Erin. He reached over to take her hands in his, brushing his thumbs along her smooth lotioned hands. "Shall I?" Jay pointed to the wine bottle.

"Yes please." Erin said eagerly as she handed him her glass.

Jay popped the cork on the bottle and poured a small amount into his wife's glass.

"More." Erin eyed him with a smile.

"You haven't drank in awhile, I don't want you to go all loopy on me." Jay laughed.

"Just pour more, please." Erin pouted.

"Fine. But don't yell at me when you wake up wondering why you have a hangover." Jay poured more wine into her glass, filling up just a bit past the halfway point. He placed the bottle of wine back in the ice bucket.

"Aren't you having any?" Erin took a sip of the Muscato wine.

Jay shook his head as he took a sip of water. "You enjoy yourself. Besides I shouldn't have any since I got to drink while you were pregnant."

"Suit yourself." Erin stated taking another gulp from her glass.

Jay silently watched his wife take few more sips of the wine. "So shall we order food?" Food would be good, he thought. The food would soak up the alcohol his wife just consumed making it a little easier on him if he needed to help her to the car. Plus, she would thank in the morning.

Erin licked her lips excitedly, "Yes, please."

Jay laughed at his wife's eagerness. He handed her a menu the hostess left before perusing his own.

Erin looked over her menu at her husband who scanned the salad section. Drinking the wine on an empty stomach has gone right to head. Which was slightly spinning but seemed to help calm her nerves and worries of Lizzie.

Erin grinned wickedly as she slid her foot out of her nude heel and brought it up along Jay's black pant leg.

Jay's breath hitched at the sudden contact, he shot his wife a shocked look. "Er."

Erin hid her face behind the menu, ever so often stealing glances at her husband who hadn't left her eye contact as her foot traveled up higher. Jay dropped his menu on the table as he reached to grab Erin's foot before it reached the apex of his legs.

Erin pouted behind the menu when Jay dropped her foot back on the floor.

"Let's eat now." Jay regretfully said, "We can play later."

Erin groaned as she took another sip of her wine, "I'm not hungry."

"Huh uh, sure." Jay sighed knowing the way his wife was. "You are hungry. You've been dying to go here for months."

"Fine." Erin glanced at the menu, "But we are having desert at home."

Jay let out a small laugh before shaking his head, "Erin Halstead what am I going to do with you?"

Tipsy Erin leaned across the table responding, "I have a few ideas."

**BABY TOES**

Hank couldn't help but stare at the little bundle of joy in his arms. Lizzie looked up with such loving eyes as she sucked on the bottle.

"Hi there Precious." Hank cooed, his voice so gentle.

Lizzie released the nipple just long enough to say, "Papa." before drinking more.

"Yes, I'm Papa." Hank smiled widely. He held the bottle up more as it was getting to the last few drops. Lizzie let out a soft sigh of content as the bottle emptied. She sucked in air a few times before releases the nipple completely. "All done."

Hank picked Elizabeth up so he could have her sit on his lap, facing him. "What do you say we watch some sports?" Lizzie grunted in response before showing her grandpa a toothy grin. "I just love that cheeky smile." Hank laughed as he pinched lightly to the baby's cheeks, which caused her to giggle. Hank reached to the side table next to the couch grabbing the remote control to turn the television on. He surfed the channels until he found something to watch.

"White Sox against the Yankees…this should be good." Hank commented to his granddaughter who chewed on the remote. Hank noticed and swapped the now wet remote with a baby teething toy. "That's better."

Hank watched intently as the game was getting good, "Oh come on!" Hank shouted as the Yankees hit a homerun causing the score to be tied. Another player went to the mount, hitting the ball to the outfield right over the heads of a White Sox player. "Damn it Cabrera! Catch the ball." Hank gasped as he brought his hand to his mouth and stared at his granddaughter, "Swearing is a no-no."

Lizzie laughed and shook her head vigorously, "No."

"What do you say we keep this between us?" Hank eyed his granddaughter.

"No." Lizzie repeated.

"Oh really?" Hank chuckled, "So you are going to blab on me? Do you know what your father will do to me if he knows I corrupted you? It won't be good. Halstead has been trying to find a reason to pick a fight."

"No."

"I think your mother taught you her favorite word." Hank placed a kiss to the baby's head.

"No." Lizzie stuck her tongue out before smiling widely.

"You are definitely Erin Lindsay's daughter."

"Mama."

"What do you say we check in on Mama?" Hank noticed it was almost seven, which left him an hour before he put his granddaughter to bed. He picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his contact list. "Oh it's ringing." He put the phone on speaker, waiting for his daughter to pick up.

"Hello?" Erin's raspy voice rang through the phone, loud enough for Lizzie to hear.

"Mama!" Elizabeth squealed and clapped her hands together but quickly stopped because she could only hear her voice, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Hi Lizzie." Erin smiled on the other end. "What-What's up Hank? Everyything o-okay?" Erin slurred as she had just finished her glass of wine.

Hank sighed, "Everything is good. Just checking in on you."

"I'm all good. Yep. All good." Erin rambled.

"Put Jay on the phone." Hank instructed.

"Okkay. Here, take the phone." Erin handed the phone to her husband, "It's Hank."

"Hi Hank." Jay swatted his handsy wife away as she tried toy with the tie he wore. "How's Lizzie?"

Hank took the phone off speaker before pressing it to his ear. He looked at his granddaughter who played with a rattle while still sitting on his lap. "She's just playing. How is your time?"

"We're are having a great time. Just finished dinner now we are about to head home and enjoy a baby free house."

"You just make sure you watch Erin." Hank said in a fatherly tone.

"Don't worry. I'm keeping my eye on her." Jay groaned softly as Erin went to sit on his lap, trying to kiss him. He pressed his finger to the receiver end of the phone, muffling his voice, "Er, knock it off. I'm on the phone."

"Halstead? You there?" Hank looked at his phone thinking he dropped the call. Nope, it was still connected. "Hello?"

"Yeah, sorry. I hit the mute button." Jay lied as Erin gave him a look of desire, "Listen, I'm going to get in the car. I'll call you back when we get home?"

"Okay. Drive safe." Hank ended the call and tossed the cell on the empty seat of the couch. "Let's get our jammies on Lizzie." He rested the baby on his hip as he walked upstairs to Erin's old room where he had set up a bassinet and had a small dresser for Elizabeth's clothes and toys. He placed Lizzie on Erin's old bed as he searched through the diaper bag. "Your mother sure does over pack." He held up the three different pajamas, "What do you think? Dogs, flowers or ducks?"

Lizzie kicked her feet and chewed on a burp cloth Hank had to take out to get to the pajamas.

"I think flowers." Hank undressed Lizzie and changed her diaper before dressing her in the flower-patterned pajamas. "Beautiful." He placed a kiss to his granddaughter's forehead before carrying her back downstairs and setting her in the pack-and-play with a few toys he had from Justin and Olive's son, Justin Jr. "You play while I load the dishwasher. Holler if you need me."

"Ahhhh!" Lizzie screamed before suckling on stuffed dog's ear.

Hank chuckled, "Just like that."

**BABY TOES**

Jay gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tried to focus on the road while Erin had other things on her mind as her hands roamed over the thin fabric on Jay's dress shirt, unbuttoning the bottom two buttons.

Thankfully they were only a few blocks from their apartment or else Jay might have had to pull over to the side of road to control Erin. Jay parked the car in the lot and turned off the car before walking over to help the slightly unstable Erin out of the car.

"Whoops." Erin giddily yelps as she tried to walk in heels. "Carry me?"

Jay let out a laugh, as he obliged, scooping his wife up with ease and carrying to the elevator. Once the third floor was selected and elevator moved up, he placed Erin back on her feet.

"Whoa. The floor is moving." Erin drunkenly said.

"No you goof. We are in an elevator."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." Jay stated as he tried not to laugh at his wife's behavior.

Once the couple made it to their apartment, Jay unlocked the door and led his wife inside. Not quick enough because the moment the door shut Erin's lips crashed into Jay's.

Erin finished unbuttoning the rest of the buttons of Jay's shirt. She undid his belt as she went to untuck his shirt, still not unconnecting their tongues and lips. As she fumbled with the zipper of his black slacks, Jay grabbed her hands and placed them around his neck while his hands found her waist.

Passion grew as the couple kissed and hands roamed. Erin stripped Jay of his shirt, leaving him in a white undershirt. As Jay found the zipper of his wife's dress, pulling it down to the middle of her back. It fell from her shoulders but still clung to the curves of her petit frame. They remained in the foyer of their apartment so Jay led them to the bedroom.

"Too many clothes." Erin said in the dark room as she reached for her husband's pants.

"Says the woman who hasn't taken anything off." Jay joked.

"I'm already one step ahead of you." Erin informed as she pulled Jay's belt out of the loops on his pants.

"What?" Jay raised an eyebrow out of confusion.

"Not wearing any underwear." Erin informed just before her lips found Jay's neck, nipping above his ear, causing a groan to fill the quiet room.

"You're lying." Jay let out a laugh in disbelief.

Erin pulled her mouth away from Jay's skin as she sat down on the bed, "Why don't you undress me and see?" Jay growled as he met Erin by the bed. Erin wrapped her legs around Jay's middle as he leaned down to capture his wife's lips with such passion and want.

**BABY TOES**

Hank swayed with Lizzie as she finished the last few drops of her bottle. Hank placed the finished bottle on the coffee table and reached for the phone. He dialed Erin's number and waited for her to pick up. He let out a sigh as no one answered.

"Let's try your father." Hank smiled down to Lizzie, who slowly started to drift to sleep. She sucked on her thumb and her eyes fluttered shut. Hank dialed Jay's number and once again waited for someone to pick up.

"Hell- Hello?" Jay cleared his throat as he answered his cell.

"Just calling for a 'goodnight call'" Hank stated as he looked down at his granddaughter. "Where's Erin?"

Jay looked over his shoulder to Erin who scooted closer to her husband. She placed kisses on his bare shoulder and trailed a few onto his muscular back. "She's right next to me." Jay swatted Erin's roaming hands as she was ready for round two. "Is Lizzie asleep?"

"She's dozing. I thought I'd call before she is completely out."

"Thanks Hank."

"It's Hank?" Erin stopped and removed her hands from Jay's skin. She snatched the phone from him. "Hi Hank, put Lizzie on."

Hank smiled, "Okay, hold on." Hank pressed the 'speaker' on his phone, "Okay you're on speaker."

"Hi baby." Erin cooed. "You sleep good for Grandpa, okay? I love you Lizzie."

"Love you Munchkin." Jay shouted in the background as he laid on his back. "Night night."

Lizzie grinned and babbled on the other end. Happiness written all over her face as she heard her parent's voice.

"Say goodnight Mom and Dad." Hank ushered with caused a grunt from the eight month old. Hank chuckled softly, "Goodnight guys."

"Night Hank." Erin said, "Give my baby as kiss from us."

"Will do." Hank promised, "Night Halstead."

"Goodnight Sir." Jay said as he turned to his side, snuggling closer to Erin.

Erin waited for Hank to hung up before she did so herself. The bedroom was silent for a few minutes before Jay spoke, "What are thinking about Mama?" he placed a kiss to her shoulder before nestling into the crook of her neck.

"Nothing really." Erin let out a sigh, "Just thinking about how weird it's going to be to not wake up in the middle of the night."

Jay nodded before flashing her a smile, "You know, I can wake you up in the middle of night."

Erin's dimpled appeared as she let out a loud laugh, "Nice try Halstead."

Jay smiled and kissed a quick peck to his wife's lips. "Come on let's get to the bed. The quicker we fall asleep the less time we have to wait to pick Lizzie up."

Erin nodded and settled into the bed, she pulled the sheets over her naked body. Jay scooted closer, spooning her small body into his. He pulled the sheet to cover his bottom half and draped his hand over his wife's waist. "I love you, Erin."

Erin grinned, "I love you too."


	5. Snap, Crackle, Pop Fireworks!

**Happy Independence Day for those of you in America. :D This is a little holiday fic I came up with last night and just finished it! I did do a time jump of four months…but no worry I will be doing flashbacks throughout. If there is a flashback you'd like to see, let me know. **

**Enjoy and thank you to all who reviewed.**

* * *

"What about right here?" Jay hoped Erin would say yes because he was getting tired of walking around the huge lot.

Erin pulled a one year old Elizabeth in her little red wagon. She looked behind her to her husband, giving him a small smirk. "Come on, Jay. I think I see a spot." she pointed to an open spot on the grass.

Jay sighed and dropped the two lawn chairs on the grass. He set them up and took a seat in one of them. "What time does the show start?"

"Just at dusk." Erin unbuckled Elizabeth and took her out of her seat.

Lizzie stood to her feet and walked over to her father, peeking her blue eyes over the lawn chairs arm. "Daddy, up!"

Jay obliged and lifted his daughter up and onto his lap. He bounced his knee slightly, laughing as her pigtails moved. "Is that funny, baby girl?"

"Yes," Lizzie giggled loudly, throwing her head back which caused her patriotic headband to fall to the ground. "oops."

Erin knelt down in her blue jean shorts and red top she wore, picked up the headband and placed it back on her daughter's head, kissing her hair while she was there. "Are you excited for the fireworks?"

"Yes!" Lizzie shouted her new favorite word.

Some of the nearby families had sparklers and those little white poppers you throw on the ground. Small crackling noise and sparkly flames caught both Lizzie and Jay's attention.

Jay looked next him where Erin took a seat in her lawn chair. "Did I tell you that time where Will and I bought a dozen packets of those poppers and made a bet on how many times we could make our mother jump and shout?"

"No." Erin was intrigued.

Jay couldn't help but laugh at the memory, "Dad just left for work and my mom told Will and I to go outside while she made dinner. So we went to our tree house..."

"How old were you at the time?"

"I think I was twelve and Will must of been nine, almost ten...Anyway, we went outside and started to make a plan. We decided that we would use a packet and throw them all at once when she came out to call us for dinner." Jay busted out laughing as Erin's face turned to shock.

"Jay Halstead, you didn't?"

Jay nodded with a mischievous grin on his face, "She jumped so high that she almost landed in the trashcan."

"What did you do then?"

"Ran and hid in our rooms. We knew when dad would get home we wouldn't be able to sit for weeks." Jay explained, "Our were butts beat and he took all the other poppers boxes away." Jay smiled, "Still to this day, one of my best memories."

Erin just laughed and shook her head, "I can't believe you."

Jay shrugged, "It was fun also best thing I spent with my allowance. Even if the majority of it was taken away."

"Mama!" Lizzie wiggled out of her fathers lap and waddled over to mother.

"What baby cakes?"

"Up!" Lizzie fisted her hand open and close. Once Lizzie settled against her mother's chest, the fireworks display started.

Red, white and blue filled the dark sky. Booms in the distance rang through everybody's ears as they shouted 'ohs' and 'ahs'. Lizzie didn't seem to starless one bit. Jay told Erin it was became she was born into a cop family. Not to mention that her birthday was July 3rd, she was the ideal firecracker baby. A perfect mix of Jay's high energy and Erin's spitfire attitude. Plus, Erin went to shooting range almost every week to keep her sharp since she had been placed on desk duty while pregnant, she was convinced that's why she is a heavy sleeper.

"_Erin!" Jay called as he entered their apartment. His arms full of bags of fireworks and sparklers. "Check out this stuff I scored at the mall." He sat them down by the door to shut it. _

_Erin appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, her hand rubbing small circles on her nine month and three day pregnant belly. She was past due and grew impatient with every day that ticked by. Four more days until she would be induced unless the baby decided to make her appearance sooner. _

"_Jay you've been planning on do this big extravagant fireshow since mid June." Erin eyed the two bags by the door, "I'm pretty sure you have everything they sell." _

_Jay grinned childishly and kissed on Erin's lips. He placed his large hands over her smaller ones. "How's the baby?"_

"_She's been kicking like crazy." Erin sighed, "I just wish she'd get here already." _

"_Have you tried eating spicy foods?"_

"_That's a myth." Erin pouted. _

_Jay kissed her protruding lip causing her to smile, "Don't worry, she will get here when she is ready." He crouched down to Erin's stomach, "You come out whenever you are ready, take as long as you need." he placed his lips to his wife's expanding stomach._

_Erin quickly shook her head, "No, don't tell her that!." She tapped her stomach lightly, "Missy you better come out soon, Mommy can't take not seeing her feet not to mention you sure do love to play soccer with my bladder."_

_Jay stood up, "Come on, sit and I'll show you all the goodies I got."_

_Erin nodded and waddled over the to couch. She rested her aching back against one of end pillows of the couch and curled her legs off the ground. _

_Jay brought over the two bags and placed them on the coffee table. "I got two more packs of poppers. Some sparklers…" Jay listed as he pulled out the items, "Oh!" He reached his favorite new toy, "And this!"_

_Erin looked over to her husband and back at the contraption, "What is it?"_

"_This, Erin, is a confetti gun." Jay runs his hand along the handle of the gun. "They had two left, so…"_

"_Let me guess, you bought them both?" Erin raised a knowing eyebrow to her husband._

_Jay smirked widely, "You know me too well, Lindsay, too well." _

"_So where exactly do you plan on setting this stuff up at?" _

"_There's that field by the district. Ruzek and Atwater are bringing their own things."_

"_Oh great." Erin said sarcastically. _

"_Babe, relax." Jay patted his wife's knee before running his hand dow her leg to her feet. He gently massaged them. "You'll have a great time tomorrow." _

_Erin gave her husband a small smile, her eyes closing as Jay applied pressure. "That's feels good." She hummed softly. Jay continued to work on her sore feet, he pressed deeper into the tissue of the arch of her foot. _

_Erin shot straight up, "Ow."_

_Jay's eyes widened and he dropped her foot on his lap, "Babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_Erin quickly shook her head, "No, it's not you." She let out a deep breath, "Just another contraction."_

"_Contraction?" Erin nodded. "How long have you've been having them?"_

"_They come and go." Erin stated obviously. _

"_But how far apart?"_

"_Almost three minutes apart." Erin told. _

"_Erin, why are we just sitting here? Let's go to the hospital!" Jay stood up excitedly._

_Erin sighed, "Last time I went in to the hospital they said they were Braxton Hicks and sent me home."_

"_This is different. You are past your due date. Lets go in and get it checked out." Jay tried to convince her, "Besides...the quicker we get there the quicker we might get to seeing our baby girl"_

_Erin smiled and nodded, "I really want to see her and hold her."_

_Jay extended his hand out to help Erin to her feet. "Come on, Mama." _

"_Grab my bag?" Erin tried to blindly slip into a pair of black Vans. She groaned into frustration as she kept kicking her shoe farther away trying to get her heel into the shoe._

_Jay came out of the bedroom with the hospital bag over his shoulder, "Need help?"_

_Erin nodded shyly, "Please."_

_Jay laughed and knelt down to help Erin into her shoe. "There you go Cinderella."_

_"My Prince Charming." Erin gushed. _

_"Let's have this baby!" Jay laughed practically galloping to the elevator. Erin just shook her head at her crazy husband. She couldn't help but smile at how excited he was at becoming a father. She too was over the moon at what motherhood would be like. _

"Wook!" Lizzie pointed up at the dark sky. Which was lit brightly in sparks of red, white, gold and blue.

"I see them." Erin placed a kiss to the tip of her daughter's ear. "I love you sweet baby."

"Wub you " Lizzie responded giving her mother a cheeky grin.

Jay moved his chair closer to his family, he swung his arm over Erin's shoulder who gave him a smile.

The family of three watched the firework show and enjoyed hot dogs and chips from the food truck in the parking lot.

"Hey, Halsteads!" Ruzek shouted from across the lot.

"Hey, where were you guys at?" Jay wondered as he placed the lawnchair and wagon into the trunk of his SUV.

Kim walked up behind her husband, with Bryan and her niece Zoey following close behind.

"We were out by the lake." Adam informed.

"Where's Jenny?" Erin desperately wanted to hold her three month old goddaughter.

"She's with my sister." Kim explained, "Zoey do you remember Erin and Jay from the marathon?"

The eleven year old nodded and gave the two detectives a smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Erin waved.

"Mom!" Bryan tugged on Kim's pant leg, "I have to go potty!"

Kim laughed, "I should take him. But I'll see you on Monday?"

Erin and Jay both nodded, "Bye!" they yelled to their friends.

Once everyone was loaded into the car, they headed home. Jay unpacked the car before picking up his sleeping daughter from her car seat. She slightly stirred but he soothed her back to sleep by rubbing her back gently.

Erin busied herself finishing tidying the house while Jay put Lizzie to bed. It was almost nine o'clock and their little family was beat. Erin dusted the coffee table, picking up the small knick-knacks and wiping under them before she plopped down on the couch, tossing the wet rag towards the laundry basket in the hall.

Jay came out of their daughter's room and fell down next to Erin. "Did you have fun?"

"So much fun." Erin rested her head on his shoulder. "You?"

Jay nodded, "Elizabeth seemed to enjoy herself."

"Totally." Erin laughed as she pictured Lizzie shouting and failing every time a firework went off. "She loved it."

"Our little firecracker." Jay chuckled. A few minutes of silence passed before Jay spoke again. "Can you believe it's been one year yesterday that she was born?"

"_Come on Erin, one more push," Jay encouraged as Erin held up on of her legs in the stirrups. "she's almost here."_

_Erin took a deep breath and bore down. With one big push, their baby girl was born. _

_Jay looked over to Erin and peppered kisses all over her face, "You did such a great job Er." _

_Erin watched as the nurses cleaned the baby, she was beautiful. Loud as she cried but beautiful nonetheless._

_Once she was cleaned the nurse placed their new baby onto Erin's chest. Her cries stopped and she settled down. _

_Erin couldn't help but place kisses to the baby's full head of light brown hair. Jay stared down at his wife and daughter. He couldn't believe she was here finally. The nine months of planning and waiting were unbearable. Even more so for Erin whose body had to endure all of it._

"_Wow." Jay hushed as he finally touched his daughter. "She's amazing Erin."_

"_Yeah," Erin nodded, blinking away the tears that fell. "She's everything." _

"_What should we name her?" The one thing they struggled with the most was agreeing on a name. Not the paint color of the nursery or whether or not Jay would take time off. Which he had planned on taking an extra month of furlough when he found out Erin was pregnant. But a name? The thing that will stick with you for the rest of your life. _

"_What about after your mother?" Erin suggested leaving her gaze from the baby to look up at her husband. She brushed her thumb to catch a fallen tear._

"_Elizabeth?" _

_Erin nodded, "Yeah. Elizabeth….Mackenzie Halstead." Mackenzie was Camille's middle name._

"_Elizabeth Mackenzie Halstead. " Jay repeated. "I love it."_

"_I love her." Erin looked down at the newborn. "I love this."_

"_Me too." Jay kissed his daughter and his wife, "Me too."_

Erin rested her head on Jay's shoulder as he rubbed the top of her knee, "Hey?"

"Yeah?" Jay asked his eyes closed as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"You sleeping?" Erin smirked.

Jay opened one eye to look at his wife, he smiled back. "No."

"Stay awake." Erin demanded, "I want to show you something."

Jay watched as Erin stood up from the couch and walk to the bedroom. She came back out with a box of sparklers. "Here." She tossed the box on Jay's lap before taking a seat back down on the couch, curling her legs under her.

"You bought be sparklers?"

Erin shook her head, "No, it's one you bought. But I saved a stick so we could just light together."

"How sweet." Jay smirked.

Erin crinkled her nose and smiled, "I'll grab a match."

"I'll meet you on the balcony." Jay stood up and walked outside while Erin ran to the kitchen, grabbed a matchbook and met him. "Let's light this up!" Jay opened the box emptied it into his hand. "What the?"

Jay stared at a stick allright. A white one...with a plus sign. "No way?" He finally looked to Erin who had a nervous look on her face, "Seriously?"

Erin nodded, "Yeah...I'm six weeks."

Jay wrapped Erin in the biggest hug her small body could allow. "I love you so much." he hummed into her hair before grabbing her head in both of his hands, planting a kiss to her soft lips.

"Happy Independence Day daddy…." she said as he pulled away, "again."

**Hope everyone has a safe and fun weekend. Until next time : ) **


	6. Flashbacks and First Days

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much. :D If there is anything you like to see happy, please leave a review on what.**

**Also for those of you who read my other story Shelter, please do not fear I have an update coming either tonight or tomorrow. I'm having some trouble with Word Document. Sorry for the delay.**

**I've been helping out _ako94_**** on the story Bound To Be Together. Check it out if you haven't already!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Erin turned the pages of the photo album asshe relaxed in the kitchen waiting for Jay to get home from the grocery store. Lizzie had just went down for a nap leaving Erin some free time to relax. She decided to pull out the photo album and post some recent photos into it. Erin picked up a picture taken about a week ago. A smile spread across her face as she ran her finger over the banana speared face of Lizzie.

"_What about over there?" Erin adjusted the squirming Lizzie on her hip as she pointed to a shaded area under an Elm tree._

"_Prefect." Jay walked over to unfold the blanket they brought. He used the picnic basket full of snacks and drinks to hold one of the blanket's corners down. The other corner was weighed down by his shoes he'd just kicked off. "You know this is a perfect place for Lizzie's party?" Jay commented, sitting on the blanket taking in the spacious park that had picnic tables which were shaded by a large pavilion. The married couple still hadn't finalized the details of their daughter's first birthday party. They knew they wanted it to be a small party. Just everyone from the Intelligence Unit and Will if he wasn't on shift. Simple cake and ice cream. After all it was for a one year who probably wouldn't remember it._

"_I think that is a great idea." Erin said as she sat Elizabeth down on the blanket and knelt down next to her, digging through the diaper bag for the baby's sunbonnet. She placed the hat on her daughter's soft curls and tied the small straps to secure it to her head. Erin chuckled as Lizzie walked over to her father, "There she goes." It amazed Erin as to how fast her daughter had grown. She no longer needed to crawl everywhere; she could just get up and go. Which made it a little bit more difficult on keeping any eye on her. One minute she'd be next to them and the next she is trying to pull a book off of the bookshelf. _

_Jay gasped and smiled widely, holding his arms out. "There's my Munchkin."_

"_Dada!" Lizzie squealed rubbing her head into Jay's muscle tank clad chest._

_Erin pulled out the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she made, along with some juice boxes and fruit. "Do you want strawberries or bananas?" She held out the two Rubbermaid containers._

"_Strawberries." Jay stated and reached up to take the container from his wife. _

"_Thanks."_

"_Welcome." Erin smiled to her husband. She crawled across the blanket to sit against the tree trunk. Lizzie noticed her mother close by and scooted over. _

_She grabbed onto her mother's v-neck of her dress, pulling herself up to stand. Their faces were inches apart and Erin placed a kiss to the tip of her daughter's nose, causing her to squeal loudly._

_Erin took out a banana slice and broke it into bitesize pieces._

"_Na!" Elizabeth squealed and opened her mouth widely._

"_Okay, okay." Erin picked up a broken piece and placed into her daughter's mouth. "Mmm.." she hummed as Lizzie gnawed on the banana. "Is that good?" Lizzie swallowed and opened her mouth again. Erin obliged and placed another piece of the yellow fruit into the baby's mouth._

"_How come you don't feed me?" Jay joked._

_Erin rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Because, you can feed yourself Halstead."_

_Jay pouted and his bottom lip quivered. Lizzie looked up to her father, she then turned back to Erin, her lip now protruding out. _

"_Not you too." Erin let out a sigh at how both her husband and daughter could win her over with those puppy dogs eyes. "Fine." She popped a piece of banana into Lizzie's mouth before she fed Jay. "Happy?"_

_Jay nodded in triumph, "Yep."_

"_Now be a big boy and eat your strawberries." _

"_Don't you want me to feed you?" Jay questioned._

_Erin shook her head and laughed softly, "Maybe later."_

Erin placed the photo in an empty sleeve as she heard the front door open and shut. She got up from her stool to find Jay coming in with an armful of groceries. "Need some help carry those?"

Jay smiled to his wife, "Thanks but I got it." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" Jay asked as he walked past her to set the bags on the counter in the kitchen. "Any more morning sickness?"

"No, thankfully. Must've been the omelet I ate for dinner." Erin helped Jay put away the groceries.

Jay sat the milk in the refrigerator before moving to put away the can of coffee and sugar in the cupboard. "I just hate waking up to see you like that."

"I'm sorry I woke you." Erin sighed.

"Hey." Jay placed the container of creamer on the counter before he walked over to close the space between. He placed his hands firmly on his wife's shoulders and ran them up and down the length of her arm, soothingly. "You don't have to be sorry." Jay placed his lips to Erin's forehead. She smiled and hummed at the love and concern that Jay had for her. "I love you." He pulled away to look into her teary hazel eyes.

"I love you too." Erin whispered, wrapping Jay into a hug, pressing her tear stained cheek to his chest. The couple swayed in the kitchen before their silence was broken by Lizzie calling her through the baby monitor.

"You stay." Jay kissed Erin's head before pushing her body away from his, "I'll get her." Erin nodded and moved to sit back at the counter, still flipping through the photos.

"_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Elizabeth, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang to the little girl in the high chair. _

_Elizabeth wore a paisley patterned sundress and a paper birthday hat. She looked adorable with her pigtails sticking out from under the hat. The moment Hank placed the personal vanilla birthday cake with pink frosting and small yellow fondant flowers around it. Jay placed the "1" candle in the center of the cake. He held his hand to the side of the candle as he tried to light the wick as the wind picked up. _

_Erin watched carefully as her daughter tried her best to distinguish the flame. Before her tiny fingers could touch the flame, she stepped in. "Remember Lizzie," Erin blew a breath out waiting for her daughter to mimic. _

_Lizzie blew out only resulting in spit bubbles. Everyone laughed at the attempted and even snapped a few pictures of the mother and daughter duo attempt at blowing out the candle. "Almost!" Erin encouraged, "Less spit, more air." _

"_Lizzie, watch Daddy." Jay knelt down to help his daughter. He let out a breath, puckering his lips as if he was going to whistle. "Like that."_

_With Erin, Jay and Lizzie blowing on the candle, the flame finally goes out. All three have a goofy grin on their face. A picture perfect moment that Kim captured on her cell phone. _

Erin shut the album and put the book at on the bookshelf. She spotted Jay in the nursery holding Lizzie, swaying softly; similar to how he held her a few minutes before.

"Hey." Erin whispered as she stepped into the room. She wrapped her arms around Jay and Lizzie, "How is my little family."

"Say 'we are happy'." Jay bounced Lizzie a little in his arms. "Happy, happy baby."

Elizabeth giggled and grabbed at Jay's face with her tiny hands. Pinching and pulling at his nose.

"Careful." Erin warned as her tiny fingers went to Jay's eyes. "No. no."

Lizzie heard her mother and retracted her hand from her father's face. "No."

Erin nodded, "Yes, that's a no-no."

"Sawwy" Lizzie apologized.

"It's okay." Jay smiled to his daughter. "I forgive you, Munchkin." Lizzie rested her head to his chest as he rubbed her back gently.

Erin kissed her soft curls as she moved from behind Jay, unlinking her arms and bringing them to her side. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Lizzie gave her mother toothy grin. "Yep."

"Does that mean you are going to be a good girl and sleep all night?"

Lizzie looked up at her dad before glancing at her mother before slowly saying, "Yep."

Jay laughed, "That's convincing."

**BABY TOES**

"Mommy!" A stunned Erin hopped out bed and walked over to the adjoining room. Jay stirred awake at the yells and shift in the bed.

He got up and followed. "Everything okay?" Jay's voice cracked as he still hadn't woke up completely. His eyes adjusting to the harshness of the ceiling light.

Erin snuggled Lizzie close to her chest, pressing small kisses to her bedhead. "Yeah, she has a slight cough but doesn't feel warm."

"Anything I can do?" Jay asked willingly.

"Draw a bath?" Erin shushed her daughter who began to whimper. Jay gave her a nod and went to the bathroom. "Daddy is going to start a bath. You can play and relax, my sweet girl." Erin swayed.

A few minutes later Erin undressed Lizzie, placing her in the bath filled with a few bubbles and toys. Lizzie splashed excitedly and screeched loudly. Only the scream was interrupted by a few coughs.

Erin frowned as she sat on the edge of the tub, "Poor baby."

While Erin supervised Elizabeth, Jay cleaned up the house a bit, making their bed walking over to the nursery, picking up a few scattered toys and picking out a fresh outfit for when Lizzie gets out of the tub. "I know it's suppose to be rainy all day but do you think we should dressed in something cool since she doesn't feel good?" Jay asked as he walked into the bathroom. He looked down at the two dresses in his hand before looking up to find his wife in the tub with their daughter. "What do we have here?"

Erin smiled and shrugged, "She kept reaching for me." She frowned at the pitiful baby.

Jay let out a sigh and sat the clothes on the vanity. "My poor munchkin." He knelt down to the edge of the tub to run his hands through Lizzie's damp hair.

"Daddy in." Elizabeth slammed her hands in the water splashing her mother.

"I would love to munchkin, but I don't think I'll fit. Besides it's hard enough for two people to fit in." He said with a wink, grinning at his wife.

Erin chuckled softly, "Jay you are going to scar our daughter."

Jay shrugged, "She's one. She still thinks her reflection is funny. I don't think she even knows what I'm talking about." Jay looked to his daughter who dunked her rubber ducky under the bubble, squealing as it floated back up. "Right Lizzie?"

"Yeah," Lizzie gave her dad a toothy grin.

"Well I'll leave you two to your bath." Jay kissed Lizzie's curls then kissed Erin's lips. He hummed as he pulled away, "Love you."

"Love you too." Erin said in her husky voice. "Before you go can you grab me a pair of sweatpants?"

"You're wearing them to work?" A confused Jay asked, stopping in the archway of their bathroom.

"Work is today?"

Jay laughed, "It's Monday...the first work day since Lizzie's first birthday."

Erin let out a groan as she threw her head back against the back of the tub. She thought she had one more day left to spend time with their daughter and to prepare herself for her first day back. "I thought it was Sunday." This will be the first day back to work for Erin since having Lizzie. She told Hank that she wanted to start back when Lizzie was one. Erin felt like she didn't want to miss out on all the milestones of her daughter's first year.

Jay shook his head, the weekend had went by too fast. "So do you want me to leave out you some jeans?"

Erin sighed, "Just forget it, I'll have to find a pair I can fit into."

Jay collected his thoughts and wondered, "When are we going to tell people?"

Erin was only six weeks along and when she was pregnant with Elizabeth they told everyone right away, they were just so happy that they couldn't keep it to themselves. Around eight weeks pregnant with Lizzie, Erin had a slight scare when she started to spot. The doctor assured her she and the baby was fine.

Erin recalled that moment a small sigh escaped her lips, "It's too soon. Lets wait until we are in the clear."

Jay agreed, waiting another month wouldn't hurt. It would give the family time to enjoy the early stages and let the news settle before they told anyone. They wanted to live in their little happy bubble for a bit. "In the meantime we should probably get you some new clothes." They didn't want Erin's developing body to give it away before the end of the first trimester.

"No, I'll just dig in the closet. I'm sure I saved a few pair of pants from when I was pregnant with Elizabeth."

"Wow, I thought I'd never hear you turn down shopping." Jay smirked, "Erin Halstead what has gotten into you?"

Erin rolled her eyes and flicked water to Jay, "Get out of here Halstead."

Jay avoided getting wet as he left to start breakfast while Erin and Lizzie enjoyed their bath. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Erin and Lizzie splashing and giggling. Jay was one happy man.

Erin came into the kitchen with her body wrapped in a towel and Elizabeth waddling behind in a fresh diaper and t shirt.

Jay just finished flipping the last pancake and turning off the griddle. He used a knife to cut up a pancake into smaller pieces on a child size plate for Lizzie, adding blueberries and yogurt into the other two sections.

Erin placed Elizabeth into the highchair, strapping her in the chair and locking the feeding tray in place. Jay sat the plate down with a small baby fork and spoon before going back to make him and his wife a plate.

"Thanks." Erin smiled taking the plate and sitting at the island. Jay joined her once he poured them each a glass of orange juice and put some milk into a sippy cup for Lizzie.

"So I spoke with Will." Erin nodded as she chewed on her breakfast. "He said he is able to watch Lizzie today, but he will be on call for the next three days so we have to figure out who is going to watch her while we are at work."

"I'm waiting for Meg to give me a call back about an open spot at the Tiny Tots daycare center." Erin told her husband. "I hope she does fine without us."

"She will." Jay placed his hand on Erin's bare knee, giving it a squeeze. "She'll do just fine."

Erin frowned, "I'm just going to miss her."

"I know." Jay rubbed and down Erin's leg, comforting her. "I told Will to call us at lunch and to text me throughout the day."

"That's good." Erin was slightly relieved. She looked up at the microwave clock, "What time did Will say he will get here?"

"He said around 7:30." Jay finished his plate and downed the last few sips of orange juice. He looked over to Erin's plate which was still full. Only a few bites of pancakes were taken. "You okay?"

Erin gave him a weak smile, "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

Erin shook her head, "It's nothing my stomach is just acting up."

"Want me to make you something else?" Jay offered. "We have some sausage or eggs?"

"Maybe some eggs." she gave him a shy smile.

Jay rolled his eyes before wrapping up her leftovers and putting them in the fridge. He heated a pan up and started to make some scrambled eggs.

The smell of eggs caught Erin off guard, her stomach flipped and she ran out of the room.

Jay noticed the pale face of his wife rush out of the room and quickly stopped his cooking. Turning the stove off and moving the pan from the hot burner. He picked up Lizzie from her chair, balancing her on his hip as he walked to the bathroom.

"Erin?" He tapped lightly on the closed door.

"I'm fine." Erin sighed as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands before opening the door.

Jay frowned at his wife whose face was flush and sweaty. "You want to me call Hank?"

"No. I have to go." Erin moved past her husband and daughter to the closet, looking for something to wear. She dropped her towel and slipped into a pair of underwear before trying to shimmy into a pair of jeans. Letting out a sigh of relief as she was able to button and zip them up, still having a few room to spare. She clasped a bra on and pulled a loose fitting top over her slightly rounded abdomen.

Jay held Lizzie;s hands as she jumped up and down on their bed, he looked over to Erin who was now dressed and working on combing her hair into a ponytail. "You look nice."

Erin grumbled a 'thanks' before applying a tinted moisturizer to her face and lip balm to her lips. She didn't care about mascara or blush, she didn't have the time to worry about her makeup.

"Hello!" Will called as he entered the apartment. "I'm here to baby watch!"

Jay picked up his daughter and kissed his wife on her temple. "I love you."

Erin nodded and smiled. "Love you too." Even though she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to leave her daughter, she was happy that Jay was there for her through it all.

"There is my beautiful niece!" Will exclaimed snatching her from Jay's hold. "Are you ready to hang out with me?"

"Just don't try and use my daughter to pick up chicks." Jay said with a smirk.

Will mocked being hurt but matched his smirk. "Don't worry, we are going to go to the park and then come home and watch t.v."

"Don't forget to check in with us."

"I won't." He promised. Will looked around the room, "Where's Erin?"

"She's in the bedroom getting ready." Jay leaned in to whisper, "She's having a rough day leaving Lizzie, so be nice."

"Hey, I'm always nice."

"Sure." Jay mumbled. "You behave for Uncle Will."

Lizzie smiled and buried her head into Will's neck.

"Good girl." Jay kissed Lizzie's head.

Erin slowly made her way out of the bedroom, "Ready to go?" She wanted to get out of the house soon before she changed her mind.

Jay walked over to hold her hand, "Ready."

Erin placed a few kisses to Lizzie's face, causing her to giggle. "Love you baby girl."

"Wuv you." Lizzie smiled.

Erin looked sternly at Will pointing her finger at him, "You better call me at lunch and text us throughout the day."

"I will. Don't worry." Will gave her a reassuring smile. "We will call you every hour."

"Good." Erin gave her daughter another kiss before Jay led her out of the apartment.

The whole car ride to the station was quiet. Jay would look over from the driver's side to Erin, who blinked away a few tears but not fast enough as Jay noticed. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You are an amazing mother Erin."

It's what she needed to hear to make her feel better. She knew she was a great mom but she need a reminded ever so often. Especially at times like these where she was torn between making a living and letting her daughter grow up. "Thanks Jay."

**Up next: Erin's first day back to work! Uncle Will watching Elizabeth. :D **


	7. Vest Up and Uncle Will

**Hey guys! I'm back. I know it's been a week or so since I've updated this. Having a bit of writer's block for this story. I plan on taking a break from this story. But please feel free to leave a review on what you want to see, maybe it'll inspire me and help me get out of this funk.**

**I need some help with conflict/drama for the family. (Nothing major, please) Any suggestions?**

**In the meantime I'll still be uploading Shelter regularly (every Wednesday) Also I've been helping out _ako94_ with the story Bound To Be Together. Check it out :D**

**Enjoy and reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Jay grabbed ahold of Erin's hand as they walked up the stairs to the district. Trudy Platt dropped a file she was holding and moved from behind the desk, she wore a huge smile on her face, "Well well well if isn't Erin Halstead."

"Hey Platt." Erin was taken back as the older woman pulled her into a hug.

Jay too was a bit shocked, raising an eyebrow between the two women.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Are you excited to be working again?" Platt asked with her hands on her hips.

Erin gave a convincing smile to the desk Sergeant, but was noticeably weaker to her watchful husband.

"We should head up so you can be filled in." Jay placed his hand on the small of Erin's back, ushering her to the bullpen stairs. He placed his hand under the access panel, unlocking the gates. Jay turned to give his wife a smile, "Ready?"

Erin's nodded matching his smile with her dimpled grin, "Ready as I'll ever be."

The married couple walked into the bullpen, Erin was taken back by the shouts and cheers from her fellow detectives.

Antonio Dawson and Adam Ruzek were the first to greet Erin, both wore a goofy grin and had a quip about hoping a mother doesn't change her detective skills.

Erin just rolled her eyes and made her way to the middle of the bullpen. She glanced over at her desk, which looked like it hadn't been used or touched since she left over a year ago. Erin could feel Jay's hand on the middle of her back, causing her to look up at him.

"You good?" Jay's voice was filled with worry but his face wore a small smile.

Erin nodded to her husband and caught Alvin Olinsky move from his desk, standing up from the office chair he sat in. He walked over to her who he thought of as a niece and opened his arms widely with a grin peeking through his facial hair. His eyes were warm and sincere. "Erin."

"Hi Al." Erin smiled and hugged the older man. "I'm glad to see you."

"Likewise." Al responded moving out of the way so Hank could step in.

"Hey Kid." Hank's voice boomed through the bullpen. "Welcome back."

"Glad to be back." Erin said confidently, even though her heart belonged to her daughter now.

"I'll let you get caught up." Hank pointed to his office, "If you need me, you know where to find me." He turned in his boots and headed to the breakroom.

Jay dropped his hand from Erin's back and whispered in her ear, "I'll be right back."

Erin watched as her husband moved from her side to walk into the breakroom.

"Sir," Jay cleared his throat.

"Halstead?" Voight turned around from the small bagel and cheese spread everyone pitched in for Erin's first day back. He saw his son in law had a look of concern on his face. "Everything okay?"

Jay nodded, "Yes."

"So you're just waiting to get a bagel?"

Jay shook his head, "Erin had a little bit of a rough start this morning."

"Understandable."

"I just thought you should know."

Hank looked over to Jay, "You and I both know that Erin is an incredible cop. An even wonderful mother."

"Yes." Jay agreed.

"If she thought she wasn't ready to come back then she would have let me know."

"I know that," Jay stated, "I'm just looking out for her."

Hank placed his hand on Jay's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, "That's your job."

**BABY TOES**

"Can you say Uncle Will?" Will sat down on the floor with his niece as she play with her wooden blocks.

Lizzie looked up at her uncle and smiled. Her chubby hand picked up a block and handed it to him. Will placed the block on top of the already stacked ones. Lizzie giggled at the tower got bigger and bigger.

Will grabbed another block and tried to place it on top of the tower but it tumbled. Lizzie looked up at her uncle, her eyes filled up with tears and her tiny lip quivered.

"It's okay Liz, we can make another tower." Will tried to console before the tears became cries. He quickly grabbed the blocks and began stacking them up, making sure he didn't knock it over again. "See, all better."

Elizabeth's tears faded and she smiled, picking up a small wooden tree to place it on top of the tower. She clapped her hands excitedly and giggled loudly. Will smiled at his niece helped her make another tower.

Lizzie soon became bored and moved on from blocks to her small kitchen toy set. She picked up a plastic cup and started to drink from it. Waddling over to Will she handed the air filled cup to him.

"For me?" Lizzie nodded, "Thank you." Will pretended to drink from the cup and handed it back to her, "I'll take another one."

Lizzie smiled and walked backed over to the toy kitchen, turning the water on in the play sink. She again, handed the cup to her uncle. Smiling as he drank from it again.

The back and forth of Will drinking air lasted about ten minutes until Lizzie dropped the cup and started to get into the laundry.

"No, no." Will picked up his niece as she was about to land in the basket of dirty clothes, "How about we get dressed and go to the park?" Lizzie smiled, so Will took that as a 'yes'.

**BABY TOES**

Erin met with Jay in the locker room as they were ready to get their vest on and take down some bad guys.

"Did your brother text you?"

Jay pulled his phone from his back pocket, sliding it to unlock his screensaver. "No. You want me to text him?"

Erin nodded, "Please. I need to see what my baby is doing."

"She's fine." Jay stated as he texted Will. His phone _pinged_ signaling he got a message, "See," he showed his wife a picture of Lizzie on the swing, "He even remembered to have her wear her sunhat."

Erin snatched the phone and stared at the photo, "She looks so big."

"I doubt she grew much in the past three hours." Jay took the phone back from his wife, "I will send you this picture. Will that make you feel better?"

Erin grinned and batted away a few stray tears from her eyes. "Please," her raspy voice broke causing Jay to look at her.

"Er, it's okay. She is fine." Jay wrapped her into a hug, giving her a kiss on her temple.

"I know." Erin stated, "I think I'm just hormonal."

"Erin, you wouldn't be a mother if you didn't worry." Jay said knowingly, "You are amazing."

"Thanks Jay." Erin gave her husband a quick kiss before resting her head on his chest.

They stayed like for about two minutes before Jay spoke, "You ready to suit up?"

Erin pulled away and smiled, "Yeah. Let's get these assholes."

"Spoken like a true mother." Jay laughed before Erin's hand swatted him.

**BABY TOES**

"Kid, how do you eat this stuff?" Will brought the jar of beef and gravy to his nose, he fought the urge to gag as he took a small spoonful and placed it to his niece's lips.

Lizzie smiled and ate it happily. Her feet kicked as she swallowed and opened her mouth for more.

Will shook his head and brought the spoon back into the jar and gave Lizzie another helping. "Mmmm…" he hummed.

Will sat the spoon and jar down in front of her on the high chair tray as he noticed his phone beep and light up on the counter next to them. He turned his back to look at the message. Jay sent him a picture of Erin giving a thumbs up while wearing her vest with the caption 'It's fits!' and 'Give our girl a big kiss'. Will texted a smiley face before turning back to his niece.

"Well, what do we have here?" Will looked over to see his niece covered in the baby food. Her hair was caked with it and she gave him an innocent grin with the spoon between her lips. "I think Mommy and Daddy will love to see this." Will grabbed his phone and snapped a few picture before sending the best one to his brother and sister in law. He tossed his phone back on the counter, "Lets get a bath."

Lizzie squealed as her uncle lifted her from her highchair.

**BABY TOES**

"So how did your first day go?" Jay wondered as he logged out of his computer and met Erim by her desk.

Erin finished her file and placed it in her desk drawer. "I'm glad to be back to work, but I can't wait to see my beautiful baby." Erin stated honestly.

"Let's go home to our girl." Jay agreed and grabbed ahold of Erin's hand, similar to the way they entered the district was the way they left.

Both Erin and Jay gave Trudy a wave and a smile as they exited the building. Jay swung his arm around Erin's shoulder and guided her to the car.

Once arriving home Erin didn't even bother to wait for Jay to stop the car before she ran up the three flight stairs to their apartment. Jay wasn't even on the elevator before Erin had her daughter in her arms.

"My baby girl!" Erin gushed, kneeling as her daughter waddled over to her. Her hair was unruly and she was already dressed in her pajamas. Erin placed kisses all over the baby's face causing her to giggle and pull away. "How were for Uncle Will?" she asked to the one year old but looked up to her brother in law.

"She was good." Will gave Erin a smile and looked up to his brother who walked into the door a few minutes later. "She did get into her baby food...that's why she has messy hair."

Jay knelt down to Lizzie and ran his hand through her air dried hair. "Did you have fun feeding yourself?"

Lizzie smiled widely as if she knew what her dad was saying. "Da!"

"Yes, I'm daddy." Jay kissed his daughter's nose which was just like her mother's.

Erin snatched up her daughter and cradled her close, "My precious girl, Mommy missed you so much. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah she did!" Will commented, "She grabbed a picture from your room and kept yelling 'Momma momma!' through out the house." Will went silent for a second.

"What's wrong?" Jay looked over to his brother who had a smug grin on his face.

"I went to put the picture back and I saw another picture." Will smiled.

"What picture would that be?" Erin asked, she looked over to Jay with a raised eyebrow. "Jay did you forget to shred that picture from the night at the cabin?" They went skinny dipping and Jay decided to take a few pictures. Erin made sure he deleted them, but she wasn't sure if her had a secret stash for his personal viewing.

Jay just laughed at her joke, "Funny." he made sure to delete them, all of them. Jay turned to look at his brother, "Will what are you talking about?"

"I found an ultrasound picture...So I guess congratulations are in order?"

Erin and Jay both stood there in shock before they picked their jaws up off the ground and nodded happily.

"Yes." Erin confirmed, "but we aren't telling anyone yet."

Will wrapped Erin into a soft hug, "Congrats." He gave his brother a firm handshake and a pat on the back, "I can't wait to spoil the heck out of this kid, just like Lizzie."

"Does that mean you are free to babysitting this one too?" Jay wondered.

"Wait, I'm not getting paid?" Will joked with the signature Halstead grin.

"Get out of here," Jay shooed his brother out the door. "Thanks again for watching her."

"Anytime little brother." Will promised, "Congratulations again."

"Thanks." Jay smiled and shut the door as Will made his way to the elevator.

Jay found Erin snuggling close with Lizzie as they sat on the couch covered by a throw blanket. Jay sat down, covering his feet with the blanket and pulled Erin and his daughter into his arm. They both settled into the quietness of the house and reflected on their eventful days. Soon, the little family drifted to sleep.

**Ideas and reviews are greatly appreciated! Help me out of this writer's block! :D It's torture! **


	8. Telling Hank

**Hey guys! So I'm not over my writer's block just yet but I did manage to finish this latest chapter and decided to post thinking that your reviews will help me push further. Still trying to think of some drama/conflict to happen, so if anyone of you have ideas let me know.**

**Any other non drama ideas are allowed too :)**

**Leave a review on what you think.**

* * *

Jay turned to his back as he slept, he swung his arm over what would of been Erin's body. Feeling the cold sheets, he opened his eyes slowly to find her side of the bed empty. Jay let out a sigh and kicked his feet free from the sheets. With a big stretch and yawn he looked over to his cell phone charging on the bedside table. It was only 5:15.

He looked around the dark bedroom and noticed the bathroom light was on and could hear the water running in the shower. Peeking through the crack in the ajar door, he saw his wife bathing through the frosted glass of the shower door. A smile appeared on his face.

The bathroom door squeaked as Jay entered, he looked to see of Erin heard it. Thankfully, she did not. Jay waited a few seconds before stripping off his boxers and stepping into the shower. He hugged his wife from behind. "Morning."

Erin jumped slightly at the unexpected invasion but then rested against her husband's body as the water cascaded down on both of them. Jay's hands roamed up and down her soapy body while he nipped at her shoulder. His hands rested on her slightly swollen eleven week belly. Only one more week before they were in the 'safe zone' to tell people. The wait was unbearable and getting harder to keep in a secret.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Her voice was quiet and content.

"No." Jay assured, kissing her on the cheek. "Besides even if you did, it would be all worth it to see you naked." Erin blushed and let out a laugh. "What are you doing up so early?"

Erin reached up on the shower caddy to grab a loofa. She squirted some body wash onto it before lathering Jay with it. Running the loofah up and down his toned body. "I couldn't sleep." Erin simply said as she rinsed the loofah out and placed it back on it's hook.

"Everything okay?" Jay moved under the water, rinsing off.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep." Erin sighed.

"What's on your mind, Love?" Jay questioned grabbing the shampoo to wash his and Erin's hair.

Erin enjoyed the scalp massage Jay gave, "The baby."

"What about the baby?" Jay ceased from washing her hair to move to his own.

Erin stepped under the shower head to wash her hair out. She squirted some conditioner into her hand and worked into her hair. "Just excited."

"Me too." Jay kissed the tip of Erin's nose before planting one of her lips.

"We should tell Hank." Erin broke the kiss with a sigh.

"When?" Jay wondered.

"Tonight after work?" Erin walked under the water again, washing the conditioner from her hair. She walked into Jay's open arms, "I promised we'd join him for dinner."

Jay nodded and rested his chin on her head, "Tonight?"

"Yeah...is that okay?" Erin wondered.

"It's fine. As long as it's what you wanted you to do."

"I want to tell him." Erin pressed her lips to Jay's chest, giving it a few pecks before resting her ear to his beating heart.

"Okay then we'll tell him." Jay smiled and kissed Erin's wet hair.

**BABY TOES**

"Are you ready to see Grandpa Hank?" Erin adjusted Lizzie on her hip as she reached to play with her mother's necklace.

Jay walked up behind Erin from the car to meet her on the front porch of Hank's house. "All set?"

Erin nodded and smiled, "Ready."

Jay gave the wooden door a loud, strong knock.

Hank opened the door to the little family, a rare smile on his face. "Hello."

Erin gave him a quick side hug as Elizabeth started to squirm from her grasp. Erin knelt down to place Lizzie on her feet, letting her walk around freely. She watched as her daughter reached for a large, heavy paperweight on the coffee table. "Elizabeth, no!"

Hank walked over and picked up his granddaughter from getting into any trouble, "Hello Sweet Pea." Lizzie waved and gave her grandfather a toothy grin. Hank looked over to Erin and Jay who just smiled at their daughter, "Well, come on in."

Erin stepped further into the living room, dropping the diaper bag on the couch. "Need help with anything?"

"Actually I could use some help with finishing the salad."

"I can do that." Jay smiled and pinched his daughter's cheek as he walked to the kitchen; Erin and Hank with Lizzie followed.

"Can I get you guys a beer?" Hank asked as he moved around the kitchen the fridge, pulling out the six pack of beer he bought for dinner. "I have wine too."

Erin was quick to shake her head, "No thanks I'll have some lemon water or iced tea if you have any."

Hank looked over to his surrogate daughter, knowing she wasn't one to turn down a drink often.

Erin caught his gaze and just smiled, "I'm some antibiotics for a head cold." she simply stated which caused him to just nod and turned back to the fridge.

Hank held the fridge door open with his foot as Lizzie went to reach for the bottle of ketchup. "Ah ah," he warned his granddaughter and grabbed the bottle, which they needed for the burgers he was grilling tonight. Hank went back to looking at other beverages in his fridge, "I have lemonade but no iced tea."

"Lemonade is fine, then." Erin moved to the counter where Jay was finishing the salad, she stole a cherry tomato and popped it into her mouth.

"You better watch her." Hank stated to Jay.

"What do you mean?" Jay looked over to Hank who skillfully poured all three of them a glass of lemonade while holding Lizzie on his hip.

"Erin would always stealing the tomatoes when Camille would make salads or the blueberries in the fruit salads. She barely left any one time."

"Hey!" Erin mocked being hurt, "Justin stole them too."

"Nice to rat out your brother after all these years." Jay tossed the salad, mixing the greens and fixings together.

Erin rolled her eyes and laughed aloud. "When's dinner, I'm starving'?"

"I just have to add cheese to the burgers and we should be all set." Hank informed as he handed Lizzie to her mother while he went to tend to the grill; leaving the little family alone for a minute.

Jay leaned in over the counter, "Nice save on the drinks."

Erin sighed, "I didn't even think about alcohol."

"Don't worry we won't have to fib for long." Jay kissed his wife and daughter when he walked around the counter with the salad bowl.

"Burgers ready!" Hank said as he walked in with a platter of plain burgers and ones with cheese on them. "Get 'em while they're hot."

Erin sat with Elizabeth on her lap as Hank made a plate for everyone. He even made a little plate of mashed potatoes and a small plain burger for Lizzie.

Erin cut the burger into small bite size piece for her daughter. While Lizzie ate her food with her fingers Erin was able to enjoy her burger and savor every last bite of it.

"How is it?" Hank asked before he took a sip of his lemonade.

"Great," Erin let out moan as she finished her burger and worked more on the mashed potatoes. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she sat down and the food was placed in front of her.

Hank eyed her as she scooped another helping of potatoes onto her plate, he then turned to look over at Jay, "So Halstead, what do you think?"

Jay wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering, "It was really good, Hank. I like the rub you put on the burgers."

"World famous," Erin popped in between bites.

Jay stared at her for a second, catching her glance from the across the table. He cocked his head to the side to Hank, a silent question of 'Should we tell him?'

Erin swallowed and gave her husband a small nod, while Hank was oblivious as he got every last kernel on his corn on the cob.

"Hank." Erin said as she looked at the head of the table.

"Erin." Hank looked up to his daughter and granddaughter who was inspecting her hand that was caked in potatoes and ketchup.

"Erin and I have to tell you something…" Jay usehered.

"You want to take more time off of work?" Hank questioned, knowing that Erin was struggling a bit with juggling being a mom and working.

"What? No." Erin shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

Erin let out a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"We're having a baby." Jay smiled goofily as him and Erin shared the news at the same time.

The two of them looked at Hank who didn't say anything at first and facial expression didn't give off anything as to whether or not he was happy about it.

Finally, Hank broke his stone features with a smile. Which caused the whole table, even Elizabeth to smile.

"Congratulations." Hank stood up to Jay a handshake and walked around the dining table to give Erin a warm hug, he placed a kiss to her and Lizzie's head.

"So you aren't mad?" Jay hesitantly asked.

Hank was quick to shake his head, "How can I be mad at another chance to be a grandpa?"

Erin couldn't help but tear up as her excitement couldn't be held in any longer. She was happy to be able to tell someone and even happier that the first person they told was Hank.

"How far along are you?" Hank asked as he took his seat.

"Nine weeks." Erin stated, "We wanted to wait to tell everyone until I was at least ten weeks."

"How long have you guys known?"

"Erin told me on the 4th of July." Jay informed as he winked at his wife across the table.

Erin blushed and grinned back at him, "I knew only that morning."

"Well, I am happy for guys." Hank said gruffly, "Now I know why you scarfed down the dinner and didn't drink."

Erin shrugged, "Now you know."

"But we are waiting to tell anyone else. It's only you and Will taht know"

"Will knows?" Hank stood up and took everyone's plate as he wanted to soak them."

"Yeah he found the ultrasound picture by accident when he was babysitting Lizzie one night."

"Oh!" Erin shouted excitedly, she handed Elizabeth to her father while she got up to dig through the diaper baby. She grabbed the small rectangular photo and handed it to her surrogate father. "Here. We made a copy for you."

Hank eyed the grey and white image of his grandbaby, a smile spread across his face as he pulled Erin into a gentle but somewhat firm side hug. "I'm so proud of you, Kid." He kissed her temple as the two of them stared at the photo lovingly.

* * *

**I know that this story may seem out of character with Hank, but I like him as a softy when it comes to the little family. Plus, I have a feeling he'd be a puddle of love with his grandkids. :D **


	9. Strawberries and Detention

**Hello everyone! Did you miss me? I missed you :D **

**I still am struggling with this story but I slowly am getting back into it. I hope this chapter will hold you over until the next update.**

**Just in case you guys don't know, I've started my sequel for Shelter. I'm only on chapter four, so you can still catch up. Also I've made a tumblr. I plan on giving away sneak peaks and maybe doing something with the creative process of this story and Home. You guys can add your ideas, ask questions or just talk. :) Check it out. coffeebeanner . tumblr . com (no spaces) **

"Erin come on! We're going to be late." Jay bounced Elizabeth on his hip as he tried to fix the straps of her pink overalls. 

Erin swung the door open to their bedroom, she pointed her finger to her husband's face, "Don't!" 

Jay sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, it's just we've been late twice this week and we still have to drop Lizzie off at daycare." 

Erin plopped down on the couch so she could lace up her boots, "I can't help that I was throwing up; for the third time this morning, I might add." She retorted as she double knotted her boots and stood up, smoothing out her dark green cotton t-shirt over her slightly rounded abdomen.

Jay stepped forward cautiously knowing that the last week Erin's hormones were high and patience was very low. He knew he was wrong to try to hurry her along, "Erin I'm sorry. I know you hate being late. I know you hate it even more to be sick."

Erin nodded slowly, batting away tears she didn't even know why she was crying. The softness in Jay's voice could of done it or the fact that she was tired and just wanted to able to eat something other than crackers or dry toast. 

Jay wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her into a side hug. Lizzie took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her mother's cheek.

Erin laughed at the gesture and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you baby."

Jay kissed Erin's temple, "Do you want me to stop by anywhere to get you something to eat?"

"But we're running late," Erin flung her purse over her shoulder and walked to the front door. 

"You need to eat," Jay stated adjusting his daughter on his hip before he bent down to retrieve the diaper bag.

Lizzie squirmed and squeaked, "Down." 

Jay placed Lizzie down on the floor, grabbing her small hand in his as she walked out the door that Erin was holding open. "Litte Miss independent." Jay smirked as he locked the front door and headed to the car. Once Lizzie was buckled into her carseat, Jay walked around to the driver's side, plopping into the seat, he gave Erin a smile while eyes drifted to her belly. He placed his large hand over her bump and caressed it. "So, what do you and Peanut want?"

Erin laughed at the nickname Jay called the baby, "Um, I really craving a breakfast burrito."

Jay gave Erin a single nod before pulling his hand from her belly to put the key into the ignition. Erin ordered two breakfast burritos and a strawberry shake. Strawberries. One of Erin's recent cravings. Smoothies, Shakes, the berry itself. Anything and everything had some sort of strawberries on it. Jay caught her putting cut up pieces of the red fruit onto her hotdog last night. Erin just shrugged it off and said she liked the sweet and savory taste.

"Good?" Jay glanced as his wife while she finished the last bit of egg that had fallen from the tortilla and onto the wrapper she had placed over her lap. 

"So good." Erin sipped on her shake before putting it back into the cup holder. 

"Are you excited for today?" Jay pulled into the daycare parking lot, turning the engine off.

Erin nodded, "And nervous." 

Today was the day that they told everyone about Erin's pregnancy. If it was anything similar to telling them about being pregnant with Lizzie, then it should go smoothly. 

Jay unbuckled and leaned over the middle armrest, he placed a kiss to her lips, "Don't be nervous; everything will be fine." He pulled away and grabbed for the handle of the door, "Be right back." Jay said before walking around to unbuckle Elizabeth from her seat, he grabbed her favorite monkey stuffed animal and shut the door.

Erin rolled down her window just as he made it to the front of the car, Lizzie clinging to her dad's shirt, slowly dozing, "Halstead!"

Jay whipped his head up and over, giving his wife a questioning look, "Yeah?"

"Are you forgetting something?" Erin tisked with a smile.

"Oh right." Jay shook his head and grinned. He walked back to the car, going to the open window, he ducked Lizzie down, "Give Momma a kiss." 

Lizzie puckered her lips and gave her a smacking kiss on her mother's lips. 

"Thank you," Erin rubbed her daughter's cheek and moved a small curl behind her ear, "love you munchkin." Jay stood up and adjusted his daughter on his hip. He flashed Erin a smile and heading in to drop Lizzie off.

**BABY TOES**

Erin waited a second before she placed her hand into the palm scanner. The loud buzz rang through the district as the gate unlocked. Jay held the gate allowing his wife to walk up first. 

Erin let out a deep breath and stopped at the top of the stairs, she could feel Jay place his hand on the small of her back, ushering her to step further into the bullpen.

Antonio was the first to notice the duo, he just shook his head and smiled, "You know three tardies get you detention?" Erin rolled her eyes and Jay couldn't help but laugh. 

"Where's Olinsky?" Jay wondered, scanning the room, spotting Kim, Adam and Kevin in the break room, drinking coffee. Alvin was the only one missing.

"Here." Alvin wheeled his chair from his area, chewing on a plain bagel.

Jay just shook his head and smirked, man, that guy was good at undercover. He was quiet, sometimes too quiet. "Hey, Al." 

"Hey," Alvin nodded and wheeled back to his desk.

Jay leaned in, whispering in Erin's ear, "I'm going to get the rest of them." he kissed her on the cheek and grabbed everyone, telling them to gather.

"What's up?" Atwater asked as he popped a toothpick in his between his lips.

Kim and Adam stood at Ruzek's desk, both sipping at their coffee.

"We have to tell you something…" Jay started, giving Erin a sideways glance.

"It's about Lizzie." Erin stated, leading the team on.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, her doe eyes softened and she sat her coffee down, ready to hug Erin. "Is she okay?" 

"She's fine." Jay stated. 

"Yeah she's perfectly fine..she's just really happy to be a big sister." 

"Say what?" Adam cocked his head to the side and grinned. 

"I'm pregnant!" Erin smiled widely.

"No." Dawson mocked.

"Yes." Jay retorted, "We're having a baby!" 

"Shut up!" Kim finally processed and rushed to envelope both of them into warm hug. "When are you due?"

"End of April." Erin filled in her hand falling to her belly. Butterflies of relief fluttered as she it was finally out in the open. No more hiding.

"Congrats Lindsay, you too Halstead." Atwater said and everyone joined in with their congratulations. Dawson shook Jay's hand firmly and Alvin followed giving the man a pat on his back. Meanwhile on the opposite side of room, Hank had a huge grin on his face while his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Alright everyone, let's get the day started, now that everyone is here." Hank's vpice boomed.

Everyone made their way to their desks, opening the files that Mouse placed on their desk minute before. Hank informed everyone on the case and started to write down the details onto the whiteboard. Erin caught Jay's gase from across the room, he smiled and winked to her.

Erin smiled back and reached for her phone.

_I love you. _Jay read the text.

_Love you too. _He texted back.

"Put away your phones," Hank grumbled eyeing the couple.

"Or you'll get a detention." Dawson quipped with made everyone laugh.


	10. Merry Christmas

**Hello! I know it's been months since I posted on here. Honestly, I was thinking about deleting this story and starting fresh. But I'll keep it up for a little while longer. If I were to delete it I was planning on redoing it and turning it into a holiday fic. I would only update on a holiday, (ex: this one is Christmas, the first chapter was Easter.) I would go through all the holidays for a year and you'd get to see Lizzie grow throughout it.**

**Let me know what you guys think. Keep or delete?**

**Anyhow, enjoy and happy holidays to all. **

"Elizabeth, no." Erin stated firmly as her daughter started to roll an ornament under the half lit Christmas tree.

Jay walked down the hall with another box of decorations, "okay, this is the last box of stuff."

Elizabeth stood up and waddled to the box, pulling on the tabs to open it. Jay scooped her up before anything got broken or she got hurt. He walked over to Erin with Lizzie resting on his hip, he then adjusted her before placing a kiss on her head.

"Mama," Lizzie squirmed and extended her arms towards Erin.

Erin smiled and finished stringing the strand of lights she had in her hand before walking over to her husband and daughter, "what's up missy?"

"Wights." The almost two year old pointed to the tree with multicolored lights.

Jay smiled and peppered kisses to his daughter's pigtailed head, "You should rest, babe. You've been on your feet way too much."

Erin rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of the barely finished tree, "Tomorrow is Christmas, Jay. I have to finish the tree."

Jay walks over and kisses his wife's head, "You go put your feet up and watch me decorate." Lizzie reached for her mom, "take her and watch _The Grinch_."

Erin nodded and looked down at her seven month belly, her hand falling to it, rubbing circles on it lazily.

Jay watched and placed his hand over hers, "Go get comfy in bed, I'll change her diaper and get you guys some snacks."

Erin smiled widely and without realizing, she let tears of joy and happiness fall from her eyes, "Jay Halstead, I love you so much."

Jay brought his hand up to Erin's face, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. He felt her press against his hand, feeling the warmth radiate. Jay leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Go. I can finish the lights and hang the ornaments."

Erin flashed one more smile before heading to the bedroom. Jay came in a few minutes later with a clean Lizzie. He plopped her down on the bed and she crawled up against Erin, using her belly as a pillow to rest her head on it. Erin pressed play and absentmindedly twirled Elizabeth's hair in her finger as they both engrossed themselves in the movie.

Jay stayed for a good part of the movie before pushing himself up from the bed to finish the tree.

Once the tree the done and dinner was in the oven, he popped his head to check on his girls. Both of them were fast asleep. Lizzie was sprawled out across Erin's body pillow and Erin laid on her side, draping her arm over Lizzie, the other resting on her belly.

Quietly, Jay made his way further in the bedroom. He froze when he saw Erin stir. But sighed deeply when she still remained asleep.

Up until the last month, Erin pregnancy went smoothly. She had a bout of morning sickness in the beginning but that was over with, the only thing that still affecting her was she still can't eat avocado without getting sick. With weekly massages at this prenatal spa Kim recommend, her back barely hurt and her ankles only swelled when she was on that too much.

The one thing Erin complained about was she felt bigger than when she was pregnant with Lizzie. Jay couldn't tell the difference, other than Erin's cheeks were a little fuller and to his liking, her breast were too.

Jay moved over to the open side of the bed and slid under the covers, resting his eyes a bit.

**BABY TOES**

The sound of the timer on the oven caused everyone to jerk awake. Lizzie cried a little at the interruption and Erin groaned loudly. Jay was quick to his feet, sleepily going to the kitchen, pulling out the traditional Christmas Eve lasagna. For as long as Jay could remember, his mother made lasagna on Christmas eve. Will and him would get to open up one present, which was normally picked out by his dad. Coincidently he picked out matching pajamas for them to wear.

The tradition still hadn't changed, lasagna was still served, matching pajamas were worn. Erin and him even started a new tradition of their own.

After eating they would all curl up by the tree and talk about what they hoped for the next year and what they loved that happened this year.

"I can't wait for the baby," Erin started.

"What is something that happened this year that you loved?"

"Aside from finding out I was pregnant...I'd say Elizabeth's first birthday."

Jay smiled and looked over at Lizzie who was lying on her back, looking up at the lights. "I can't wait to see how she will be when she turns two." Which was five months away. Jay caught a glimpse of Erin, who frowned at the thought of her a baby girl growing up. "The one thing I loved that happen was when we found out what the gender is."

Erin laughed and rolled her eyes teasingly. Jay leaned in and placed a firm kiss to his wife's lips, "Oh boy." He whispered.

"Oh boy, indeed." Erin deepened the kiss.

The sound of the clock broke them apart as the time struck midnight. _Jingle Bells _rang through the quiet house.

"Merry Christmas, Er." Jay kissed her once more before resting his forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas, Jay." Erin linked her arms around Jay's neck as he slowly brought them both to lay down flat next to the tree.


End file.
